Exo Squad
by Starscream
Summary: It is the year 0079 of the Universal Century; a half century has passed since first Neo Sapien War, all is not well. The Neo Sapiens under Phaeton declare war against the Earth Federation, and Lt. Maggie Weston has a destined encounter with a Mobile Suit called Gundam.
1. Opening Notes

Exo-Squad is property of Universal Animation Studios and created by Jeff Segal

Mobile Suit Gundam is property of Bandai and Sunrise and created by Yoshiyuki Tomino

Note: This is my first Exo-Squad/Gundam x-over series. I'm incorporating not only the mecha from Gundam, but the concept of Newtypes. Also the events of Dark River and all revolving around Nara's "mutation" do not exist. No Neo Sapien Warriors or Neo Lords. Nor the destruction of Mars. Instead I'm going to try fusing the events of the 2nd Neo Sapien War and the One Year War from Gundam.

Now some of the changes I will be making.

Exo-Fleet: I will still refer to by that name but also as the EFSF (Earth Federation Space Forces). Exo-Fleet will be an informal name. Military headquarters is located at Jaburo.

Homeworld government: I will refer to as the Earth Federation, and there will be no orbiting space station instead the assembly is in Dakar.

Dramatis Personae

Admiral Jonathan Winfield: Commander of the Exo-Fleet

Captain Matthew Marcus: Captain of the EFS Resolute

Able Squad:

Lt. JT Marsh: Able Squad Commander

Master Sgt. Rita Torres: 2nd in Command, E-frame pilot, later pilot of the RX-77-2 Guncannon (C-105)

Lt. Maggie Weston: E-frame Repair specialist, later pilot of the RX-78-2 Gundam

2nd Lt. Nara Burns: E-frame pilot, later Gunner of the RX-75-4 Guntank, pilot of RX-77-2 Guncannon (C-106)

Ensign Marsala: E-Frame pilot, later pilot of the RX-75-4 Guntank

PFC Wolf Bronski: Ground Assault E-frame pilot, later pilot of the RX-77-2 Guncannon (C-107)

PFC Kaz Takagi: Fighter pilot

Ensign Alec Deleon: E-frame pilot and Intelligence officer

Bridge Crew of the White Base

Ensign Bright Noa: Commanding Officer of White Base

Petty Officer Mirai Yashima: Helmsman

Petty Officer Sayla Mass: Communications officer, pilot of the Core Booster

Captain Paolo: Former Commander of White Base

Neo Sapiens

Phaeton: Commander of All Neo Sapien forces

General Livia: Commanding General of Earth Forces

General Shiva: Former Commanding General of Earth Forces

Admiral Typhonus: Commander of the Neo Sapien Space fleet

General Draconis: Commanding General of Venus

Thrax: E-Frame and Mobile Suit ace

The Principality of Zeon

Degwin Zabi: Sovereign of Zeon

Commandant Girhen Zabi: Commander of Zeon military forces

Admiral Dozle Zabi : Commander of the Space Attack Force

Admiral Kycilia Zabi

Captain Garma Zabi

Commander Char Aznable: Mobile Suit Pilot

Lt. Ramba Ral

Captain Talia Galdys: Captain of the Minvera

Lt. Lunamaria Hawke: Mobile Suit Pilot

Ensign Meyrin Hawke

Gaia

Ortega

Mash

Resistance:

Sean Napier: Leader of Earth Resistance, later a Lt in the EFF and pilot of a RX-79G Gundam and RGM-79GS Command GM

Eve Hanley: Resistance fighter on Earth, later a Sgt in the EFF and pilot of a RGM-79G GM and RGM79 GM

Peter Tanaka: Resistance fighter on Earth, later a Pfc in the EFF and pilot of a RGM-79G GM and RGM79 GM

Jinx Madison: Resistance fighter on Earth, later a Pfc in the EFF and pilot of a RGM-79G GM and RGM79 GM

James Burns: Leader of Venus Resistance

Others

Jonas Simbacca: Leader of the United Pirate Clans

General Revil: Commander of EFF

Commander Gene Wakkein: Commandant of Luna II

Lt. Matilda Ajan: EFF Supply Corp

Professor Algernon

Captain Murrue Ramius: Captain of the Arch Angel

Captain Jack Furlong: Captain of the EFS Dominion

Commander Natarle Badgiruel: The Dominion's Executive Officer

Captain Eiphar Synapse: Captain of the EFS Excelsior

Admiral Kowan

Captain Bask Om

Admiral Jamitov Hymen


	2. Pirate Scourge

It was a golden for all mankind. They knew no want, no hunger. Terraforming had begun on Venus, mining begun on Mars; the development of orbiting space colonies for the earth's population and colonizing of the moon. But then came the great rebellion a race of workers bred to thrive in the harsh Martian climate; sought to overthrow the human masters. These Neo Sapiens took over the mining towns of Mars and overran much of Venus. But the humans who created them prove too many and too resourceful. A new human weapon developed by the Earth Federation, the Exo-Frame, gave them an advantage the Neo-Sapiens could not overcome. In end the rebellion did little for the Neo-Sapiens…..

"….but they and their human creators will never forget. This is Charles McKenna." The broadcaster concluded as a hand reached out to turn off the monitor.

"Ugh! This is Charles McKenna," The Captain mocked in disgust, "I can't stand that guy, worst than those blasted Neo-Sapiens." The helmsman tore his eyes from his adult holo game to nod in agreement.

The ore freighter _Danube_ reached the Martian patrol zone. The Captain contacted the EFSF checkpoint that the freighter will reach earth in 72 hours. The Captain relished the thought of 3 days on auto-pilot. The _Danube's _crew compliment was just the captain, the helmsman, loadmaster and an engineer. But this job was a cake run compared to having to deliver a large shipment of Luna Titanium to Side 7. The Captain stretched out for some shuteye.

Suddenly an alarm came from the controls. "What the hell?" The captain tore his feet off the consol and brought up a visual of the new contacts. One was a large blue ship with solar panels stretching out from it sides with a smaller green ship providing escort. "Oh shit! It's that pirate, Simbacca. What the hell is he doing out here?"

"Helmsman, take evasive action! Engineering, give us everything you got! I'll try contacting any nearby Federal Forces."

The freighter brought its engines to full power to outrun and shake off the pirate ships, but the escort targeted the _Danube's _main engines knocking them offline. The larger ship loomed over the _Danube_ as a large boarding boom came down on the main hatch of the freighter.

"This is the ore freighter _Danube_. Mayday! Mayday!"

Mars. Named after the Roman god of war. The red planet. Once thought to sustain life, now was the birthplace and death of the first Neo-Sapien uprising. Lt. JT Marsh sped through the Martian canyons in his E-frame. He led his squad, Able Squad, through the canyons. Wolf Bronski, the squad's assault specialist, near crashed into the canyon. "Coming in hard! Whoa! Try to stabilize." He stumbled around trying to regain his footing.

"Bring around, Bronski! Unless you want fix your own frame?" Sighed Lt. Maggie Weston as she flew past him.

The squad with the exception Bronski exited from the canyon near the foot of Olympus Mons. "Olympus Mons, the tallest volcano in the solar system," Ensign Marsala pointed out to the squad.

"Awsome," whispered JT at the sight of the mountain larger than the Mount Everest on Earth.

"It was here on this plateau, 50 earth years ago, that the great Neo-Sapien uprising came to its end." Marsala with some finality. He knew the events all too well. He was the leader of the uprising back then, but he came to look back on it as an indiscretion, after some time in prison he became a proponent for a peaceful coexistent between Terrans and Neo-Sapiens, he was granted an amnesty by the Earth Federation and joined the EFSF.

"Incoming, time to clear out. My sensors are picking up approaching security vehicles, three with two on Neos each." Alec Deleon announced getting an ID on three hover light hover tanks approaching the squad.

"Guess they don't like tourist. Let's clear out people," Marsh ordered.

As the Neos approached they opened fire on the departing Able Squad. Marsh stayed behind as Bronski was trying to leap from the canyon floor to the plateau. "Bronski, come on, quit screwing around! " He chided as the two took off to rejoin the rest of the squad.

The lead hover tank slammed on the brakes only to get rear ended by the other two.

"People, mum's the word on our little trip to Olympus Mons."

On final approach to the Exo-Carrier _Resolute_, the hanger bay doors opened allowing Able Squad to land. Last to land, JT waited for the hanger to pressurize before exiting his E-Frame. Climbing from his frame, JT was met by Sgt. Rita Torres, the ramrod of Able Squad. "Lt., You and Lt. Burns are ordered to the bridge ASAP. Looks like the pirates are starting some shit. Also I disapprove of your joyriding with the squad, you know the regs."

"Loosen up Sgt."

"I do, Lt." She sneered, "when either there is a punching bag or when someone stupid enough pisses me off when I'm off duty and I had a few." Rita Torres was a somewhat of a paradox, she was skilled, can think on her feet and follows regulations to the letter; but she was also a smoker and a beer drinker with a very fiery temper when provoked too far.

Marsh rolled his eyes as he left with Nara to the bridge. He chose Rita Torres for the squad, to keep Bronski in line and the squad's newest member Kaz Takagi. Torres usually keeps to herself, and her tendency to follow regulations tended to socially alienate her with the squad.

On the bridge of the _Resolute_ Admiral Jonathan Winfield and Captain Matthew Marcus along with the assembled squad leaders of Baker, Charlie, Delta, Echo and Foxtrot watching a time delayed distress call from the _Danube_ the message was first picked up by Luna II then transmitted to the _Resolute._ "Engines inoperative! We're being boarded, get some help out here! Hurry!" The captain panicked. The Helmsman stood by with a blaster in his hand. The two senior Exo-Fleet officers and the squad leaders watched as the Pirate Jonas Simbacca and two other pirates stormed the bridge shooting the captain and then communications.

Marcus killed the transmission. "And that's last message from the ore freighter Danube. We're now en route to rendezvous with its last known position; the Salamis class cruisers _Bosnia _and _Prinz Eugen_ are also en route as our escorts." He ceased the briefing as he caught JT and Nara entered the bridge out of the corner of his eye. "Lt. Marsh, how good of you and Lt. Burns to join us." He quipped sarcastically.

"Sorry, sir. When the alarm came I was leading my squad in some 'flight exercises.'" Marsh lied.

"Cut the horseshit, Marsh, you know the standing orders against joyridin'. The Neo-Sapien don't appreciate it. Just who authorized this flight?!" Marcus yelled nearly getting into Marsh's face.

"Actually, Captain Marcus, I did." Admiral Winfield lied with an amused smile on his face.

Reining himself in, Marcus took a step back quietly conceded to the Admiral, clearing his throat. "But that's irrelevant for now, Captain. I want all E-Frame flights prepped for possible hostile encounters. Except for Flight 1: Able Squad."

Both Marsh and Nara looked to each other wondering of their 'flight exercise' was not a good idea and that they were grounded. "Lt. Marsh, you'll lead your squad in a boarding shuttle as an SRT. I want that ship secured ASAP."

"Yes sir."

"Time is of the essence, people. I want everything ready by the time we reach rendezvous. Dismissed."

The E-Frame squad leaders walked single file off the bridge. "Assemble the squad Nara; I'll meet you in the launch bay."

"Right JT." Nara responded before leaving.

"Lt. Tell your people to be ready for anything, those pirate markings were from Simbacca's clan."

"Yes sir,"

"And one more thing," He nodded to Marcus that he want to talk to Marsh in private. "No more E-Frame drills without authorization, understood?"

"You have my word on it, Admiral."

In launch bay, Deleon was showing off some of his moves with a blaster to Wolf Bronski and Kaz Takagi. Takagi watched the Intell officer, highly impressed. "Wow, check out those moves, Bronski."

Bronski, being a career man in the EFSF, was less than impressed. He drank from his soda bottle with complete disinterest; Deleon's moves were nothing special. "Big deal," he quipped with a belch, "Some guys need the practice."

"Takagi, Bronski!" A female voice called. The voice belongs to Lt. Maggie Weston, Able Squad's technical specialist. She also held another reputation for being the only Zeon in EFSF, there were more Neo-Sapiens in the fleet than those from Side 3, since the Principality had the Zeon Self Defense Force. But her parents became citizens of the Earth Federation around UC 0068, so she lived on Earth for a time, then on the moon when her parents were transferred there by Anaheim Electronics, one of the major suppliers of E-Frames to the Earth Federation. "Give me a hand with this!" She requested dragging a large piece of equipment.

On their feet, the two broke out into applause, much to Maggie's chagrin. "Comedians! Look you schmucks, I got 84 pieces of equipment to maintain on this freakin' tub and this is the crew I get."

"Lighten up, Zeek*."

Note from Author: in Mobile Suit Gundam, a Zeek is a pejorative for anyone from the Principality of Zeon; the term could still have been used also in regards to the two Neo-Zeon movements that came after the One-Year War. Much like the Zeons would use the term Feddie for those from the Earth Federation, and in that same vein, Humans would use the term Sape to a Neo-Sapiens.

Upon hearing Bronski's remark, Maggie's eyes narrowed menacingly as she approached Bronski getting into his face. "What did you just say Wolf?" She asked her voice lowered to an angry whisper

With Maggie almost nose to nose, he realized he said the wrong thing. "Nothing, I didn't say anything, Mags." Bronski back down. He remembered when Maggie first came to squad; she would not tolerate being called a Zeek.

"Permit me to help you, Lt. Weston," Marsala offered, lifting the piece of equipment of his hand with one hand.

"Thanks, Marsala. Over there please."

"Man, I'm glad those Neo-Sapiens are on our side." Takagi remarked at the display of strength shown by Marsala.

"Ain't no big deal…punk." Wolf Bronski was never the spit and polish soldier; he was a slob, always with a 5 o'clock shadow, snacking or drinking. His biggest predilection was his infamous midnight raids on the mess hall. His saving grace was he was very good at was he does, albeit very unorthodox, but he gets results.

"Okay people fall in!" Boomed Sgt. Rita Torres to squad as the moved to form to a very shitty single file line, in her opinion "Can the chatter and get your asses in line! Lt. Marsh has a few a words."

"Thank you, Sgt."

In an effort to stand at attention as JT walked past him, he sucked in his gut. "At ease."

"Thanks, JT." Bronski sighed in relief, then unleashed a loud belch.

JT waved his hand to get rid of the stench of the trooper's burp before getting to the matter at hand. "We got a job to do, people, standard search and rescue on a hi-jacked freighter. Alec, Maggie double check of all communication gear and sensors."

"Taken care of, JT"

"You got it." Maggie flashed the OK hand gesture.

"Torres, you're in charge of weapons prep." JT told the Sgt.

"Yes sir." She saluted

Now that just left giving Takagi and Bronski their assignments, "Takagi you're new at this, I want you to stick close to Bronski."

"Like glue."

"Just don't cramp my style, kid." Bronski growled, the task of playing babysitter to Takagi, didn't sit well with him.

15 hours later, the _Resolute_ and her escorts arrived at the _Danube_ last position. The freighter drifted lifelessly in space. The cruisers _Bosnia_ and _Prinz Eugen _were dispatched to cover a 30 km radius of the area, a common pirate tactic was to lie in wait for any ship to investigate the wreckage and destroy them. Taking an added precaution the _Resolute_ dispatched a squadron FF-S3 Saberfish(1) for recon while another squadron was on alert along with two flights of E-frames.

(1): The Saberfish was a spacefighter used by the Earth Federation during the One Year War and the Gryps Conflict in Mobile Suit Gundam, its design was also similar to the core fighter and core booster.

Able squad stood by in the boarding shuttle. The squad was equipped with normal suits, which was standard procedure, operating on the assumption that the _Danube's_ life support system has been destroyed in the attack. "Sensors report no hostiles in the area. Proceed with search and rescue." Marcus over the comm. JT and Nara piloted the shuttle out of the _Resolute's _hanger for the _Danube_ while in the passenger area, Torres oversaw a final equipment and weapons check. "Give me sit rep of the ship's interior, Nara."

"Environmental support is functioning on minimal but it can go at anytime. Structural integrity seems to be holding as well."

"Alright, we'll go through the starboard hatch."

The shuttle approached the freighter. Over the starboard hatch a docking collar was lowered over the hatch creating a softseal around it. "Docking complete, pressurizing the seal."

"On your feet and move it people! Let's see if anyone's home." Marsh ordered.

"Okay people you know the drill, Bronski and I are on point while Weston pops the hatch. Takagi you clean up."

"Clean up? Sarge I don't get to have any fun."

"Gee, that's so sad, I think I'm gonna cry." Torres shot back in an unsympathetic tone.

Bronski took a position on the left side of the hatch with handgun at the ready. Torres stood behind Maggie as she worked on opening the hatch to the _Danube_. "At the ready, Wolf, I don't want to meet anything nasty on the other side."

"Ain't nothin' nastier than Wolf Bronski," Bronski punctuated with a belch.

"I'd believe it." Maggie shot back, keeping her eyes on her work as she removed an access panel next to the hatch. Most ships in case of power loss were equipped with emergency hand actuators, where hatches and doors can manually be opened. Tossing the access panel aside, Maggie began pumping the actuator and slowly opened the hatch. "We're in."

The hatch opened Able Squad got a firsthand look at the damage inflicted at the hands of the pirate so far. No power ran through the ship, and the only light available was from the squad's individual wrist flashlights. "Sensors show life support is holding at 7/10th normal, but however the _Danube's_ gravity generators are down," Alec reported with a handheld scanner, just as Bronski took his first step onto the _Danube_. He went headfirst into the bulkhead. The momentum nearly had crashing into Maggie, but she was grateful for the loss of gravity or she would be on a trip to sickbay. Grabbing a hold of Bronski, she helped him to his feet.

"Man this could be bad for my image."

"Air lock secured, JT."

"Torres, Deleon check out the rest of the ship. Everyone else with me to the bridge."

"You heard the man, let's haul it. Torres barked to Deleon. The two broke off from the rest of the squad to check the cargo holds and engineering.

"Let's be careful, don't touch anything," Marsh warned, it was a common practices of the Pirates to leave nasty surprises for anyone who decides to investigate the situation. Marsh led the remainder down a short way to the bridge, it was eerily quiet except for music from a game that was still playing as it floated from the bridge and into the corridor. The squad found the Captain of the _Danube_ floating. "Takagi, check out the Captain."

Sweat ran down the young squad member's face, steeling himself with possibly of dealing with a dead body. He approached the Captain and took his wrist for the chance of a pulse.

"Well?" Marsh asked

"He didn't survive sir," Marsala answered for Takagi, when body showed nasty shot to the head and heart.

"Deleon, status report." Marsh hoped for some more positive news on any survivors on board the freighter.

"No one in the cargo hold, Lt." Deleon reported. His report was understatement, the pirates took everything in the hold that wasn't nailed down.

Torres inspected engineering, there was nothing left of the engineering section, dismembered body parts and blobs of blood floated around the compartment. She had forced herself from throwing up as the dismembered head of engineering chief floated into view. "The poor bastard never had a chance." Torres remorsefully reported back to JT. _Goddamn Pirates, they're fuckin' animals!_

"Okay. Torres, you and Deleon head back to the shuttle,"

"Affirmative," Torres answered with a whisper.

"It is, of course, what you expect, JT," Marsala approached the Lt. Before the squad departed the _Resolute_ Marsh told Marsala he wasn't expecting any survivors onboard the freighter, but perhaps the pirates might get sloppy.

"Yeah but you can always hope." He told the Neo-Sapien. Then the two joined Maggie at the Captain's station. "What's it look like, Maggie?"

"Propulsion gone. Communication shot to hell, literately. Everything else is working off of auxiliary power." Maggie gave her assessment of the _Danube's _systems including pointing out the gunshot into the ship's communication system.

"Nara, transmit this message to the _Resolute_: There were no survivors, the _Danube's _internal systems are functioning but she'll have to be rigged for towing."

"Roger JT," Lt Burns answered over his comlink.

A work crew shuttle was deployed from the _Resolute_ after Nara appraised the situation. The work crew were more skilled and recovery and salvage than Able Squad. On the _Danube_ the squad took one last look before heading back to the shuttle. Bronski and Takagi came across the helmsman who lied under part of a bulkhead. "Pirates, kid" Bronski remarked.

The helmsman began to groan and regain consciousness. "He's still alive." Takagi noticed as he reached to remove the large hunk of metal on top of him.

"Takagi! Don't!" Marsh ordered but Takagi has already lifted the debris allowing Bronski to reach in an extract the helmsman. A pin popped out from a device on the floor. A read out on the device activated indicating a countdown.

"Warning, antimatter containment field strength at 15%, field collapse in two minutes." The ship's computer warned.

"Everyone back to the shuttle now!" JT ordered. "Nara, prepare for emergency separation. Warn the _Resolute_."

"Roger JT."

"Admiral, the Danube's antimatter containment has been breached; we're looking at a field collapse in one minute."

"Can we raise either Able Squad or the work crew shuttle?" Winfield asked

"Negative, sir," The comm. Officer, "communications are impossible due to the high density of Minovsky particles."

Sitting back in his chair, Winfield steeple his fingers as he watch the situation on the main view screen. He surmised that Able Squad tried to raise the work crew with no avail. The shuttle came across the bow of the work crew to warn them of the danger. A crew member reported that they were looking at reactor breach on the _Danube_.

The Danube exploded in an expanded fireball engulfing everything its path, the work crew shuttle was consumed by the explosion. The boarding shuttle spun out of control from the shockwave. Being knocked about; Bronski could feel his midsection being torn apart while the rest of the squad braced themselves. Nara and JT regained control of the shuttle; it was a deathly quiet trip back to the _Resolute_.

"Admiral, the _Danube_ has been destroyed."

"I would expect nothing less from the Pirates." Winfield replied before turning to Marcus. "Matt, you have the bridge. I need to make my report to Jaburo."

"Aye aye Admiral."

Entering her quarters, Rita Torres unclasped her chest armor and let fall to the floor with a resounding clatter, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her pack of cigarettes, placing one in her mouth she lit it as she approached a small table containing the few personal affects that actually showed someone lived in those quarters. Her quarters were very Spartan. Only two pictures, a couple of vids one of them being an extremely old Japanese anime called Black Lagoon and some music files on a datapad one was some music from a extremely obscure 21st century music group called Priss and the Replicants; also hanging from the ceiling in the corner was a punching bag. She blew a puff of smoke as she picked up a framed picture of her first squad. She thought back to being on the _Danube_ seeing the bodies on the freighter floating lifelessly, the anger within her was building up inside her, remembering she lost her first squad and nearly her life against the pirates some years ago. She would have died a slow death herself if not for backup. "I will never forgive them. Those motherfuckers are no better than animals." She vowed as she stamped out her cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "No mercy."

Days after the _Danube_ incident, the Federation Assembly convened an emergency session in Dakar. The Assembly was made up of representatives from the united nations of earth, the Principality of Zeon, the United Martian Commonwealth, Venus, and most of the space colonies (called Sides), through Federation administrators, except Side 7 which is under the auspices of the Earth Federation military. The Earth Federation government can be describe as a "rich man's club" most of the Earth population were forced into the orbiting space colonies under the Space Settlement Plan while the more influential citizens were allowed to stay on earth, who were called the "Earth-born Elite" by those from the colonies and Venus. The Principality of Zeon (Side 3) was a rare case; who were somewhat autonomous from the Earth Federation. "The Earth Federation must do more than merely express our outrage at the barbaric Pirate attack on an unarmed vessel. We must not let it continue! We must crush the Pirate menace once and for all!" A representative from the North American region spoke to the assembly of the pirate threat. From the day Admiral Winfield delivered his report to Jaburo, it was passed onto the civilian government of the Earth Federation, the assembly has been debating a military solution to the Pirate threat.

A representative from the Colony of Side 6 opposed the idea of military action against the Pirate clans, reminding the assembly of the 1st Neo-Sapien uprising fifty years ago, and supported negotiations with Simbacca. Suddenly a hush befell on the assembly as the only Neo-Sapien representative stood to his feet. "Mr. Secretary may I be heard?"

"The Chair recognizes Governor-General Phaeton, chief delegate from the United Martian Commonwealth."

Phaeton approached the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the assembly, we Neo-Sapiens have no real place in the military affairs of the Earth Federation. Yet we above all understand that war should not be entered into lightly. But if we are to achieve peace and prosperity for all our citizens we have no alternative. Let's the fleets be gather into a great armada to root out and destroy the Pirate scourge once and for all. I pledge the full support of the Martian Commonwealth in this effort."

After days of debate the Federation Assembly came to a decision. Admiral Winfield awoken to the sound from the comm unit on his desk, tying the sash of his robe over his pajamas, he reached his desk for the unit. "Yes."

"Sorry to disturb you, sir. But we've received orders from Jaburo. Priority One."

"What are they ensign?"

"From General Headquarters to Admiral Winfield, EFS _Resolute_. The Federation General Assembly has decided for EFSF to eliminate the threat of the Pirate Clans of Saturn. The _Resolute_ is ordered to proceed to Luna II to rendezvous with the fleet, while elements from Earth, Mars and Venus will also gather at Luna II."

"Very well, inform the officer of the watch for the _Resolute_ to proceed to Luna II. Has Captain Marcus been informed?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Alright I'll brief him."

Luna II. An asteroid moved into Earth's orbit to provide building material for the space colonies, once the asteroid was exhausted and hollowed out; it became a frontline base to EFSF. At Luna II, both Admiral Winfield and Captain Marcus in were a briefing with other senior commanders, it was decided that Admiral Winfield would be in overall command of the fleet. The commandant of Luna II, Commander Gene Wakkein, was appointed a small taskforce of _Magellan class_ battleships and _Salamis class_ cruisers that will be stationed at Luna II to defend earth. Winfield had another meeting to attend to. He told Marcus to ready the fleet for departure upon his arrival. The meeting Winfield sat in on was a high level meeting that with pirate threat the Federation has restarted the V Project at Green Noa (Side -7).

As the fleet continued to gather at Luna II, Lt. Nara Burns composed a letter to her parents and her brother James on Venus. She was not made out to be a farmer like her parents; she wanted to explore the solar system and learn new things and she couldn't do that on Venus. Also her parents were against Nara joining the EFSF because of the Earth Federation's attitudes towards those from the space colonies and Venus, their elitist attitude for being allowed to continue living on earth. But she in her letter she told her family how much she missed them and the family farm; and that she learned that there was nothing more beautiful than a Venusian sunrise.

"Well, my friend the cavalry is on its way." Marsh remarked to Bronski, who was in sickbay. His midsection was wrapped tightly with bandages. He cracked a couple of ribs on the rough shuttle ride back to the _Resolute_.

"I can't wait to see the look on ol' Simbacca's face when he gets a load of the whole Exo-Fleet coming after his ass!" Bronski chuckled before lurching in pain.

"How are the ribs?" Marsh asked

"Fine," he lied trying to block the incredible pain, hoping his squad leader will let him back on duty. "I had hangnails that hurt worst than this."

"Uh huh," Marsh replied amusingly as he picked up a probe from the medical tray near Bronski's bed, "Well, this shouldn't hurt." Marsh poked Bronski in his injured ribs with the probe.

With the incredible desire for some painkillers, he covered his ribs with one arm and slapped the probe away with the other. "Cut that out….sir."

"Fine, huh Bronski? You're removed from active duty until the docs say otherwise."

"Aw come on JT," Bronski moaned in disappointment, "it takes more than a rough shuttle ride to put me out of action."

"We've lost some good soldiers on that work crew shuttle. I'm not about to lose another one because he's too stubborn to admit he's not fit to fly."

"Yeah, we're gonna really miss those guys."

The fleet departed from Luna II with the _Resolute_ in the lead on route to Saturn, while the battleship _Titan_ and the task force remained at Luna II.

Inside the _Resolute's_ messhall, Able Squad with the exception of Torres and Burns sat down to the last meal they might get before entering into combat against the pirates. The squad with the exception Maggie and Marsala for different reasons, laughed at Bronski's tasteless jokes including an old Gilbert Gottfried joke about a wife's car crash. "Then the Doctor says, 'I'm just fucking with you, she's dead!'" The squad broke up laughing with the exception of Maggie who found the joke rather offensive and just continued eating. But at the first Zeon joke he makes, Bronski was a dead man.

"This story is what you call a joke, correct?" Marsala asked, since Neo Sapiens were created for mainly heavy labor, their human creators felt that a sense of humor was unnecessary in their genetic makeup.

"An extremely bad joke Marsala considering the source."

"Don't judge all humans by Bronski, Marsala; you might get the wrong idea."

"What, you rather have him judge humans by Marcus? That guy's such an idiot. Most of his promotions came from kissing the right asses." Bronski shot back.

"Easy, Bronski he's still our commanding officer. We must give him the respect according to his rank." Marsh responded just as he found a floating camera right in his face. _Oh shit, I hope that is not recording._ "Hey, who the hell are you?" Marsh asked the owner of the camera.

"Charles McKenna, ENN (Earth News Network), my friends call me Charlie." The reporter said with an outstretched hand and a smarmy tone in his voice. Marsh knew the person from his work, and that he was a total asshole to boot. Embedded reporters; sometimes can be used for good or ill mostly ill since they tend to put their own personal slant or someone else's political point of view in their reporting.

"Well, McKenna what are you looking for in our messhall?"

"The truth, of course. I heard it was your squad's actions that started this war."

JT was really starting to hate the line of questioning McKenna was going into. He also wondered how much ass this guy's superiors kissed at Jaburo to give McKenna such unrestricted access and line of questioning. "I would say it was Pirate's actions that started this war."

"That's what here for your side of the story. I was told it was one of your men who cost that work crew their lives." JT's eyes flashed with anger, McKenna wasn't out for the truth; he was out for an inquisition, he knew of the low opinion of the EFSF among the civilian population, that the EFSF was just mooching off the taxpayers. He was not going to sit by and allow McKenna to basically throw Takagi to the proverbial lynch mob.

"What?!" Bronski snapped back

"I'd like to talk to him."

"That solider," JT started off, collecting himself and not lose it on a broadcast that was being transmitted not just to Earth, but Venus and the space colonies. "Responded appropriately under the circumstances, and I take full responsibility for the actions of my squad. If you have any complaints talk to me." JT finished with a sense of finality in his voice before walking out of the messhall and the squad joining him.

"There you have the troopers of Able Squad, a group of tight lipped solidarity, even in the face of the questionable actions of one of their own."

Takagi stretched out on his bunk, his thoughts drifted back to the _Danube_; he began to second guess his actions. If he hadn't saved the life of the _Danube's _helmsman, the workcrew would still be alive. A beeping came from his door and JT walked in.

"Lt!" Takagi hopped from his bunk and onto his feet.

"Stand easy, Kaz." Marsh smiled

Takagi took a deep sigh as his squad leader looked him over. "Kaz don't ever second guess yourself, it's a soldier's worst enemy."

"JT, If I didn't save…."

"The _Resolute_ could have been destroyed and the work crew would already be dead."

"JT?"

"I studied the incident after the fact. The pirates knew the EFSF would investigate and purposely left a survivor."

"So…."

"The work crew would eventually find the survivor after towing the ship back to the _Resolute_ and set off the bomb. The lost of work crew, while regrettable but you saved the _Resolute_ from possibly being destroyed." JT told the young fighter pilot. "Never second guess yourself and always look at the big picture."

The pilot could understand what Marsh was saying from the perspective of a soldier, but he made a human decision even though it cost the lives of a few, but spared hundreds. There are times when a soldier has to make the decision of leaving someone behind but he hope he would never have to make that choice.

Chapter V

The Exo-fleet upon entering the asteroid field slowed to just above thrusters to navigate the field. The fleet had been following the Pirates for 3 days. In Winfield's mind he kept his options open, but he cursed the fact there was very little intelligence on the pirates, but he knew Simbacca was no fool.

"Admiral Simbacca, the enemy fleet has slowed to navigate the asteroids. The cloaking devices are functioning within normal parameters. They cannot see us."

The leader of the Pirate Clans, Jonas Simbacca rose from his command chair. "We must hit them while they are vulnerable. Send orders to the fleet to prepare to de-cloak and attack on my command. Take no prisoners."

On the bridge of the _Resolute_, Admiral Winfield ordered for the fleet to combat status 1, which meant for all crews to report to battlestations. "Captain, I've lost them!"

"What in hell are you talkin' about?"

"According to the sensor logs, they've entered the asteroid field but disappeared."

Winfield watched the captain grumbling about proper sensor diagnostics and a few things about the sensor officer. He wished he could have replaced Marcus, but there were no real officers with combat experience. Most of them had retired and a 50 year peace didn't help either. "Signal the fleet, all engines full stop!"

"Aye, sir. Fleet answering full stop."

The Exo-Fleet came to a full stop. An asteroid on its own power sped for the _Resolute_. At the sensor officer's station an alarm sounded as the asteroid came dangerously close to the Exo-carrier. "Collision alert. Rogue asteroid heading right for us!"

The officer panicked as two more asteroids were heading for the _Resolute_. Winfield looked on the situation with annoyance at his entire bridge crew could not tell they've walked into a pirate ambush. "Those aren't asteroids, Marcus! It's a pirate ambush!"

"All mega particles cannons, open fire!"

The forward batteries open fire, tearing through the asteroids with a few shots.

"A hit, Admiral Simbacca!"

"Now is the time," Simbacca ordered in triumph, his trap has been sprung, "De-cloak, all clans attacks!"

Upon his orders, the Pirate fleet de-cloaked. On the _Resolute_, everyone panicked at the sight of the pirate fleet and looked to Marcus for orders. "All vessels hold defensive formation!"

"Captain, launch the E-frames!"

"They'll just get in the way of our field of fire!"

Winfield was incensed at Marcus' debating of the proper tactics, now was not the time, Winfield had more practical combat experience than Marcus. The pirates obviously drew them into the asteroid field where EFSF was at a disadvantage. "Our ships are too big, we cannot maneuver! Launch the E-frames! That's an order!"

Frowning at Winfield, he carried out his orders. "All E-frame flights to the hanger! Prepare for launch!"

As the alert sounded Able Squad scrambled for their E-Frames. "Okay troopers its time earn your pay!"

"You heard the man, move your asses!" Torres added.

Able Squad manned their E-frames as the launch crew readied the hanger. Most of the E-frames used by the EFSF were introduced into the inventory during the 'Armament Reinforcement Plan' of UC 0070, during that time was the transformation of the Republic of Zeon to the Principality of Zeon and the rise of the Zabi family to power cause some alarm in the Earth Federation. The E-frame used by Maggie Weston, the _#PO-024 Field Repair E-frame, _was reclassified as a Mobile Suit. Several _PO-024s_ were being used as testbeds and data collecting units for the Federation's V Project.

"Open hanger!" Marsh ordered. As the hanger opened, he told his squad to watch their backs and good hunting.

The pirate fleet opened up with all its batteries at the Exo-fleet, providing suppressing fire for their fighters.

In combat the E-frames were quicker and more maneuverable than the capital ships. Deleon piloted his frame through the intense fire put out by the pirate cruiser _Rattlesnake_. His _"Wraith" SLR-345 E-frame_ had an advanced target acquisition package capable of locking onto multiple targets; he was able to soften up the _Rattlesnake _for the capital ships to take it out.

The Magellan class battleship _Hood_ came alongside another pirate cruise, firing its mega particle cannons. The two ships ripped into each other but the _Hood_ came out the victor with moderate damage.

Meanwhile the Exo-cruiser _Defiant_ was under attack by the Pirate battleship _Renegade_; the _Defiant _met the ship head on, but the Exo-Cruiser was soon destroyed under the intense fire, the _Renegade_ wasn't fairing any better but continued to fight. Through the wreckage of the _Defiant_ Marsala and Nara in their _#RA-678 E-frame,_ which Nara was the gunner in the rear seat while she left the piloting up to Marsala; locked on to the _Renegade_ while Sgt. Torres flew cover in her _#LD-029_. Nara had confidence in the Neo Sapien to keep the assault E-frame steady while she firing the E-frame's primary cannons at the _Renegade_.

The _Resolute_ was not immune to the attack as it took several hits itself but returned fire with its mega particle cannons and missiles.

"Bad news tough guys! I'm having you for breakfast!" Quipped Bronski as he locked on to a pirate frigate. His frame the _#BD-100_ had a reputation in the EFSF as the Purple Heart box, the E-frame was basically an ordinance launcher with legs, in the hands of an experienced pilot like Bronski there were problems but with novices, one serious misstep they were considered lucky if they walked away under their own power. Bronski fired several missiles at the frigate and took it out. "Oh yeah the big guy scores!" Exclaimed Bronski before coming under by several pirate fighters, "Couple of them on my ass, can't shake them!" Bronski accelerated trying to escape the pirates.

"Deleon, Torres! Help Bronski!" Marsh ordered as he opened fire on a pirate fighter, but a blast hit him, sending him crashing into an asteroid.

"Hey where is everybody!" Bronski panicked.

The war between the Earth Federation and the Pirates escalates as the EFSF continues to push the Pirates back to the moons of Saturn. On earth, Officer Sean Napier prevents an assassination attempt on Phaeton. Captain Marcus believes a direct attack by the fleet will deliver a crushing blow to the Pirates. Decisions and choices are made which may have lasting repercussions on all.

Exo-Squad

Next Episode: Seeds of Deception

Who will survive?


	3. Seeds of Deception

Seeds of Deception

"Deep in the vast silence of space, two forces are locked in mortal combat." McKenna reported from the observation deck of the _Resolute_ as he watched the battle rage on. "On one side the Pirate Clans of Saturn commanded by the infamous Jonas Simbacca. On the other the entire might of the Earth Federation Space Forces led by the Exo-Carrier _Resolute_ commanded by Admiral Winfield."

On the bridge, Winfield watched the tactical display on the main screen; the battle was beginning to turn in favor of the EFSF, but the pirates were starting to get desperate. Ever the cautious commander, Winfield did not want to get carless. "Launch additional E-frames."

From the launch bay several more E-frames flights were quickly being prepped and scrambled for combat. Able Squad was already in the midst of the firefight. Several FF-S3 Saberfishes were scrambled from the _Resolute_ to engage the pirate fleet.

Two pirate fighters swooped from above with machine guns blazing at JT. Sending a command through the cyberjack, a missile launched from his E-frame destroying one of the fighters head-on. The cyberjack technology was developed in the early UC 0040s after the 1st Neo Sapien war. The 1st generation E-frames were no more than power exo-skeletons, a technology that has been around since the 2030s of the old earth calendar. With a cybernetic implant in the base of the subject's skull, the subject can transmit commands to the E-frame without additional controls. Most of the fire controls were in the E-frame' arms like traditional joysticks. The larger E-frames and 1st generation Mobile Suits still had the traditional pilot's configuration due to the larger cockpit.

"Bronski, request your flight status!"

"JT, I got two of 'em on my six!" Bronski shot back with two pirate fighters in hot pursuit. Spinning around he dumb fired several missiles in a fail effort to shake them off. "I can't shake them! Takagi, where are ya kid!"

"Aw don't blow a gasket, I'm on my way!" Takagi shot back to his endangered squad mate. Pulling hard right on the stick, Takagi brought his fighter behind the pirates. "Bronski break right!"

Once the older E-frame pilot was clear, Takagi opened up with the twin Vulcan guns on the pirates. "Aw…good shootin' kid!"

"Thanks…old man!"

"Stay on my five, kid." Bronski ordered as the two when after the Pirates.

"All right close formation. All ships rally on the Exo-Carriers and battleships." Winfield ordered, unknowingly as he continued issue orders, McKenna entered the bridge.

"We're on the bridge of Admiral Winfield's flagship the Exo-Carrier _Resolute _the nerve center of the battle. Let's see if we can get a closer look?"

"Exo-frigates _Copernicus_ and _Newton_ taking heavy damage; Exo-cruisers _Glory_ and _Protector _we need your supporting fire, shift your batteries to coordinates 270 mark 64….What the hell?!" Winfield exclaimed as he turned to see the camera looking over his shoulder. Last time he checked, civilians were not allowed on the bridge especially during an engagement; he had a junior officer to inform McKenna he can cover his story from the observation deck and nowhere else. "Security, get Mr. McKenna off my bridge!"

Note: _Glory_ and _Protector_ are tips of the hat to the game TIE Fighter. _Glory_ was an Imperial Class Star Destroyer under the command of Admiral Zaarin, and _Protector_ was a Victory Class Star Destroyer under Admiral Harkov.

Three security guards stormed the bridge, two grabbing McKenna, and a 3rd grabbing his floating camera.

"You can't do this to me; we're on live network Television!" He protested. "I was granted access by your superiors at Jaburo!"

"We're a long way from Jaburo, McKenna!" Winfield snarled, sorely tempted to toss the reporter's sorry ass into the brig. "And this is still my bridge…." Suddenly _Resolute_ rocked violently, but it wasn't from asteroids.

"We've been hit!" Panicked the imbedded reporter.

"Gee, no shit!" A certain red eyed brown haired female security guard dryly remarked, "What a dumbfuck!"

Another note: Those who are a little more savvy with anime will get the injoke.

The pirate frigate _Stormhawk_ barreled down on the _Resolute_ with all its forward batteries blazing. The Exo-Carriers were designed to take an immense amount of punishment after their upgrades in UC 0070 to possibly stand up to _Chivvay_ and _Gwazine_ class ships being built by the Zeons. Most pirate vessels were not designed for sustained combat except for Simbacca's flagship, the _Errant Venture_.

Touching down on the _Stormhawk_, Deleon scanned for a primary power source. Discovering a primary power relay, he brought all his weapons to bear.

Coming alongside the port engine of a pirate destroyer; Torres raised her right arm, her fist rammed into the engine; a cartridge shot out as the fist retracted. Satisfied with the damage with the damage, she readied her 20mm Bushmaster and fired several shots into the breach. Not to be caught in the ensuing explosion, she fired her thrusters to get out of the way. "Suck on that, you bastard!" She coldly said as she watched the pirate destroyer being consumed by the explosion.

"Okay, Able Squad reform on me!" Marsh ordered. Able Squad got into an attack formation behind Marsh, commencing an attack on the _Errant Venture's_ bridge. "That's their flagship concentrate fire on the bridge!" The E-frame squad opened fire on the pirate command ship. Marsh's plan was to hopefully either cripple or destroy the bridge; the idea didn't sit well with him but it put an end to this conflict then so be it. The fire from the attacking E-frames just bounced off or didn't even scratch the armor on the bridge. "It's no use the bridge is too heavily armored. Regroup!" Marsh not only checked his sensors but did a visual scan; his squad fell back to the safety of the _Resolute's _guns, all except for Takagi. "Where's Takagi?" Marsh asked. _Where is he? Did he decide to play cowboy all of a sudden?_ Marsh thought to himself.

The _Errant Venture _put up a heavy barrage from its batteries repelling attacks from E-frames and Saberfish fighters. Takagi flew right behind a flight of Saberfishes; their squad leader was shot right in front of Takagi, the rest of the squad broke off their run. Takagi pushed on the throttle of his exo-fighter, bobbing and weaving through the intense weapons fire. "Nice try pal; just a little slow on the trigger!" Takagi quipped; he fired his Vulcans destroying several batteries on the portside. A missile out of nowhere struck a gun battery as Takagi flew around it. Caught in the shockwave, the cyberjack ripped from the back of Takagi's head, slamming his head into the controls. His fighter spun out of control.

"Kaz!" Bronski yelled, but no response from the pilot. Firing his thrusters, Bronski's E-frame sped after the wayward frame-jockey. Through the cyberjack, he sent a command for the grappling hook to be activated. Locking on, he fire the hook onto a Vulcan barrel and reeled him in. "You did it, Punk, ya hurt 'em bad!" The older pilot chuckled to the unconscious pilot.

Onboard the _Errant Venture_ the tactical situation for the Pirates has deteriorated to an unsustainable situation, in the initial fighting the Pirates had the element of surprise and inflicted considerable damage to the EFSF, but the EFSF had technological and slight numerical superiority. A pirate officer painted a bleak picture if the fleet tried to continue the fight. Jonas Simbacca sat back in his chair, the way the battle was going, he would rather die on his feet here than live on knees in the company of the Earth Federation. He felt a retreat was also cowardice, but he remembered a proverb, 'To end a battle to save an empire is no defeat, but to lose an empire to win a battle is no victory,' to that end he ordered a withdrawal of the fleet.

On the bridge of the _Resolute,_ cheers of jubilation erupted as they watched the Pirates turn tail and run. "Sir, the Pirate fleet is falling back! They're running!" An excited Marcus told Winfield. Winfield on the other hand wasn't in the mood for celebrating; this was just the 1st engagement. He clasped his hands behind his back and was about the leave the bridge.

"Signal the supply and repair ships to rendezvous with us."

"Sir," Marcus was shocked at how Winfield was not making a big deal about their victory. "This has been a brilliant victory!"

"Captain Marcus," Winfield calmly answered with his back turned, "The media will spin this as they see fit. The truth is that we're lucky to get out of this scrap in one piece. Now carry out my orders." Winfield left the bridge, with a seething Marcus left to carry out his orders. To him this battle will score some big points for him back at Jaburo, possibly a promotion to Admiral.

A few hours later, Marcus sat at his computer and accessed one of his files. It was something he was going to send to his friend Captain Bask Om to look over before he sent it to Jaburo, the two were friends since the academy and shared some of the same viewpoints that sterner methods should be employed against the enemies of the Earth Federation. In the proposal, he laid out instead of the costly investment of the V Project, which he had no idea what that was about, a Special Operation organization separate of the regular Earth Federation Military should be set up as a rapid response to deal with a possible resurgent Neo Sapien uprising, the pirates and/or possibly an uprising by the Principality of Zeon. This organization is only answerable to an appointed high ranking officer from the general staff; and no government over site to hinder its operations.

Admiral Winfield sat at desk looking over the recent after battle reports and various figures. A beeping came at his office door. "Come."

A Lt entered and saluted after approaching the senior officer. "Lt. Woody Malden, sir. I wanted inform you that repair and resupply operations have been completed."

"Very good, Lt. I trust you will be heading back to Jaburo."

"Yes, sir. I'm hoping to be back. I'm planning on get married."

"Congratulations, Lt. who's the lucky woman?"

"Lt. Matilda Ajan, also in the supply corp. She's currently at California base, but due to be transferred to Jaburo in the next few days." Woody was just about to leave before he turned back to Winfield. "Sir, I have a personal message from Jaburo."

"Oh?"

"They're curious to know how leadbottom is behaving."

"Leadbottom?" Winfield asked with a puzzled look.

"Captain Marcus, it was nickname that has floated around Jaburo and then the fleet. When he was a commander, he was stationed at Jaburo until he was received his posting on a new Salamis class cruiser at the time. Someone's weapon discharged accidently and shot him the ass."

"Oh geez." Winfield laughed, he even though he did not care for Marcus, but due to his rank he still deserved respect. So the leadbottom nickname was out.

Governor-General Phaeton watched McKenna's report onboard his private shuttle en route to Chicago; the report was a source of amusement and satisfaction to him. Everything was going exactly as he planned. The EFSF will prosecute the war to its conclusion, his conclusion. He viewed this like a chess player where he had control of all the pieces. After a few minor details to take care of before he can play his ultimate gambit.

Entering the bar, Officer Sean Napier sat down at the bar, it was lousy day for him; he just wanted to sit down and watch the news. Napier was a member of Chicago Police, which was ironic since he was court martial from the Federal Forces. He would have been dishonorably discharged if the JAG hadn't reviewed the charges and changed it to a general discharge since the officer who brought the charges also presided over his court martial was overzealous in his conduct of the trial. He was a good soldier and a good cop, but he had some issues, one being a borderline alcoholic. Of course with his ex-wife, could drive any guy to drink or at least cheat; especially with the divorce from his ex-wife or as he called her the 'Castrating Bitch from Hell!' She basically has dump trucks of money, but not only had she put the screws to him, she pulled the switch on the electric chair he was strapped into. Her lawyers laid out the terms of the alimony. His reaction to his ex-wife in front of the judge was 'Why don't you just chop off my nuts and mount 'em on your wall, while you're at it! A trophy of you getting my manhood along with everything I else I own!' His divorce settled, half his pay goes to that self absorbed bitch. Today he had to pay his alimony which pretty much shot the rest of his day to hell.

"So what will ya have, Napier, the usual?" The Bartender asked

"Yeah, boilermakers and keep 'em coming, it's been a lousy day."

"Alimony, huh?"

"Yeah, I had to pay the bitch her blood money. Even though she makes a hell of a lot than I do! "

The Bartender lifted an eyebrow at Napier's remark. Then on the monitor was a commercial for Napier's ex-wife's show, which she was going to talk about her divorce and with other women about their divorces. Napier looked up with scorn as the commercial progressed. _Great I am going to be the poster boy of feminist anger! Thanks a heap you lousy broad! _ He breathed a slight sigh of relief; he would only be annoyed by McKenna as his news report from the _Resolute_ was now being shown. The annoyance crept up again as he watched McKenna's report, he still had a little service pride for the EFF (Earth Federal Forces) and the bastard was trying to twist some of E-frame pilot's words. "Hey, why don't ya turn on a ballgame?! Who gives rat's ass about those stupid Exo-Jockeys, bunch of jerks!" Napier turned to see a loud mouthed construction worker who didn't have much respect for the military. Partly Napier could understand, since it's been 50 years since the Neo Sapien war, there has been vocal support of disbanding the EFF and EFSF, but there was the current pirate threat and calls for the total independence for the Principality of Zeon. But people were very resentful that they were paying for a military that they didn't even need.

"Look I'm trying to watch the news." Napier told the loud mouth.

Slamming his fist on the bar, the construction worker knocked over Napier's boilermaker. "Yeah? Well who gives a rat's ass about you?"

"Why do you sit down and shut up?"

"Oh maybe you'll like to make me!" The construction worker taunted like a schoolyard bully looking for a fight.

"Hey, hold it ya' bums!" The Bartender yelled dropping his current patron's drink.

Napier has had his share of barroom brawls in the service, this guy was no pushover, but Napier has dealt with worse. Swaying to one side, Napier dodged the oncoming right hook which came within inches of his chin. The ex-Federal soldier returned with a 3 hit combo, a shot to the stomach, a left cross then uppercut. The construction worker collapsed into a table and out of consciousness. "Hey Sean, you should have taken this outside, now I will have to call the police."

"Sorry, I am the police." Napier quipped, flashing his shield. Finishing his boilermaker, he tossed some money on the bar.

Hours later in front of city hall, Mayor Reed was giving a speech about Terran-Neo Sapien relations. Security was tight since the wounds of the 1st Neo Sapien war were still fresh with the people. Reed, who was a political opportunist a product of Chicago's political machine willing to catered to any interest for a favor or a kickback, decreed that Chicago and the Martian capital Maginus City were to become sister cities. Most of the population viewed this as a cheap ploy for votes, much like if it were Chicago and Zum City, the capital of the Principality of Zeon.

Present with the Mayor were Phaeton, his military adjutant Shiva and his chief of staff Livia. Most humans when they saw Livia never understood why need sexes with the Neo Sapiens; they couldn't reproduce since they were born in test tubes. Some figured it makes them look more human.

"Hey where the hell have you been, Sean? The Capt was ready to put out an APB!"

"I was discussing current events with a concerned citizen." Napier jokingly responded while putting on his riot helmet. "Today has not been a good day for me, I had to pay my alimony or as I call it the 'Bitch's blood money.'"

"So did you talk to the military?"

"Yeah, we talked."

"Well are they going to take you back?" Napier's partner asked, he knew Sean was discharged from the Federal Forces, but not why.

"Let's go to work." Napier allowed the subject to drop.

Above the podium a banner unfurled of a human hand shaking a Neo Sapien's hand while the Mayor introduce Governor Phaeton as a great leader, a champion for Interplanetary justice and a great Neo Sapien.

Phaeton took the podium amidst the scattered applause and cheering. "Thank you Mr. Mayor and thank you all for such a human welcome…."

"Where were you 50 years ago?! How many humans did you killed?!" Yelled an elderly man from the crowd as Phaeton started delivering his speech.

"You can't trust Neo Sapiens!" Yelled another woman, who also lived during the 1st Neo Sapien uprising.

The Mayor turned to a female police captain at his side to remove the elderly hecklers. He felt this might be political embarrassment for him.

Phaeton tried to reason with the growing cords of discontent while Napier removed the two hecklers. Phaeton told the crowd that both sides must come to grips with the past and humans and Neo Sapiens must learn to trust each to build a new future.

"They killed my wife. She was only 22 years old!" The bitter old man told Napier.

"Sir, that was 50 years ago." Napier understood him, he didn't like Neo Sapiens, his parents were killed during the war, he was sent to live with his grandparents but he never could forgive the Neo Sapiens.

"We should have killed them all when we had the chance!"

"Look I don't like sapes anymore than you….." Napier's sight drifted from the couple to a forming slit in a curtain. "A knife?" Napier questioned, but his instincts kicked in upon seeing the barrel of a rifle peer out. He didn't think, his military and police training kicked in. "Get down!" He tackled the would-be assassin inside the curtain. Tearing off the curtain the assassin struggled to regain his aim, but he had to fight off Napier. A shot was fired. The shot bounced off the podium. Phaeton looked on with annoyance that he was marked for assassination.

"Get the gun!" Napier yelled to his partner as he fought off the assassin. Suddenly a sharp intense pain ran through his arm. He felt the warm liquid feel of blood. His blood. Clutching his arm, he watched several more officers pull the assassin off of him as two EMS tech got him to his feet and escorted him to safety.

"Ow! Hey, watch it will ya!" Napier snarled, he was sitting on Reed's desk. The wound in his arm wasn't as bad as first thought but the EMS tech still needed to get him to a hospital for a more thorough examination. Looking up he saw both Phaeton and Mayor Reed approach him. Not his first choice of dealing with, about par with his ex-wife.

"How fortunate, only your left arm is injured." Phaeton remarked to Napier. "It permits me to shake your right hand." The Neo Sapien leader reached out with his left hand.

Napier looks at Phaeton with annoyance and disgust. He's had a miserable day from the word go and now this test-tube freak, this Sape. Even though Napier wasn't alive for the 1st Neo Sapien conflict, but he didn't care the Sapes were all alike, ready to reach out with their hand then put a knife in your back.

"He's thanking you officer," Reed prodded him, the ceremony was a complete political disaster and Napier was making it worse, because he was losing more face to Phaeton. He noticed that Phaeton was becoming insulted by Napier's refusal. "What are you waiting for, you saved his life!"

"Saving his worthless hide was my job. That doesn't mean I can forgive or forget what you Sapes did 50 years ago."

From insulted to enraged Phaeton stormed out of Reed's office. Desperate to politically salvage the situation, Reed tried to plead with Phaeton and get Napier to accept Phaeton's gratitude, but the Neo Sapien governor would not and left. "All right, you're fired!" Reed angrily turned to Napier for ruining any sort of future political career. "Now get the hell out of my office!"

"Come on let's get you to the hospital."

"For all I care you can take him to the morgue!"

En route to Saturn, there was a little downtime even though the fleet was at combat status 2, JT headed to sickbay to check on Takagi. Entering the sickbay, JT was surprised to see another occupant. "Bronski, don't tell me you got nailed. Or you bucking sick-call commando?" Marsh quipped noticing Bronski was using crutches but no sign of anything broken.

"Oh, it wasn't the Pirates, Lt. I was taking a shower, uh, after the battle…and I slipped."

"A piece of work, aren't you Bronski?"

"Yeah, so's the kid." Bronski grumbled his gaze turning to the unconscious pilot in the bed next to him.

"Yeah, we're lucky to have Kaz on the squad. He did some real flying out there." JT remarked. Because of Kaz's actions, JT wasn't going to lower the boom on Takagi for going solo against Simbacca's flagship. But one day his actions will land him into trouble for it. Right now, he'll let the matter drop.

"He'd saved my life."

"You look bushed, come on we'll raid the mess hall." JT offered

"Uh, no thanks Lt. I'll stay here…it case the punk wakes up he may want something."

On the bridge of the _Resolute_, Marcus and Winfield were going over the tactical layout of Saturn. From Intelligence the Pirates have bases on each of Saturn's major moons, but their main base was on Tethys. Saturn had over 200 moons in its orbit but only the major moons like Titan and Tethys could sustain large scale bases. Winfield cursed at the lack of solid intell, but the Federation could never get a mole in the Pirate clans. "What's the status of E-frame and fighter repairs?"

"We're attacking a fixed base, Admiral; we won't need fighters or E-frames."

"Perhaps, you're right Captain, but my judgment is we'll use the E-frame and fighters for recon rather than committing the entire fleet."

Activating a torch, Maggie Weston continued her work; she already completed the repairs to Bronski's E-frame then moving onto Takagi's fighter. JT wanted the E-frame repairs done quickly for the next sortie. Over the noise, she briefly rolled her eyes upward as McKenna was doing his broadcast. She wished McKenna could have harassed Torres, but she probably figured he liked to keep his balls where they were or forgo being given an extra asshole. Weston on the other hand wasn't interested in being interviewed by the slime ball. "Lt. Weston?"

"Look, I'm busy! Take a freakin' hike!

Taken aback by her harsh words; he quickly recovered his composure in front of the camera and equated it to combat stress, In Weston's mind she didn't give a damn how he spun it, she just did not want to speak to him.

In his quarters, JT reviewed the flight recorder from E-frame; studying what he could have done in the last battle. Either concentrated more on fighters less on the capital ships or vice versa. That was the greatest thing about hindsight; you can look at everything that you had done. But to JT 'could of, should of, would of' doesn't matter in the next battle.

In a room at Cook County Hospital, Sean Napier fought with his doctor to release him, even though it was a minor gunshot wound, he was to be kept for observation if any other complications or inflections set in. His captain watched from the door as the two argued. The blond had an amused smirk on her face, she known Napier since he was discharged from the EFF and just coming on the force. "He doesn't take orders very well, doctor."

"But this patient is still on medication." He told the captain, before turning back to Napier. "That means stay in bed."

Brushing the captain aside, the doctor walked out of the room. Napier was more than ecstatic he didn't want someone being a nurse maid; he needed to find employment before his ex sent him to financial oblivion. "That's better." He quipped, removing himself from the health monitors.

"Your partner has been sticking up for you. You deserving another chance."

"Yeah?" Napier chuckled, he admired his partner's loyalty. "Too bad he's not mayor, he would be damn better than the asshole we have all ready."

"Napier, you were kicked out of the EFF for an attitude. That same problem is about to get you kicked off the force! The mayor wants you to apologize to Phaeton in public."

Napier chuckled again; the thought of kissing the Mayor's ass and saying sorry to the test tube reject did not sit well with him. "Hey, you never beat around the bush Captain. If you were in my shoes would you do it?"

"Yeah. But I'm not you." She answered, sadly shaking her head. She lost a good cop to politics and his own stubborn behavior.

A couple of days later, he had to pay his ex her blood money with his unemployment check. Napier walked down the street despondently; he had to get a job before his situation gets any worse, he had for his favorite bar for a shot and a beer. Looking back at his choices; he thought about saying sorry to Phaeton but Napier had his pride, he would never forgive the sapes for the war.

A young delinquent put the finishing touches to his graffiti of an unflattering depiction of Neo Sapiens with a forked tongue and horns. _Nice!_ He thought to himself.

"Hey!" a voice called sending the kid into flight with Napier in pursuit. Looking at his spray can he tossed it in front of Napier.

Napier chided himself, he reminded himself he was not a cop and anymore, before he could stop he stepped on the spray can and lost his footing. Impacting on the pavement, a sharp pain came from his lower back and his injured arm using it a brace against the fall. He clutch his injured arm and he sat up, the kid was gone. "Can this week get any freakin' better?" He grumbled.

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of headlights of a black hover car. After dodging the car he noticed it had diplomatic markings of the Neo Sapien Commonwealth. "Fuckin' Sapes, just because he has diplomatic immunity, doesn't give the license for hit and run."

"Horns? Curious." Phaeton mused at the depiction; a smile grew on his face. "Horns could be very useful."

"Soon the vermin will not dare to make fun of us!" Liva growled.

"Patience, Liva, patience," Phaeton assured his chief of staff, "All in good time. For now we have business with Girhen Zabi."

The EFSF continued its approach to Saturn, Lt Nara Burns got herself ready for a recon mission with Able Squad as she composed a message for her parents and brother. In her message, she told them not to worry about her, because Able Squad looked out for each other and the bond she shared with her squad, a bond she described as 'more beautiful than she can put into words.' Hitting the send button she left to join up with her squad.

Able Squad assembled in the hanger bay where their E-frames awaited prepped and ready. The mission was simple: Fly ahead of the fleet and conduct recon on the forward pirate bases and determine their battle strength.

As Marsh finished strapping into his E-frame he noticed Takagi reporting in, but JT could not allow him back on active duty until sickbay cleared him after suffering a head injury. JT did not want a pilot who wasn't a 100%, it could pose a danger to that individual and the squad.

The launch bay was cleared and the doors opened; JT gave the order to stick close and don't do anything stupid flying through the rings.

"That means you, Bronski!" Torre singled out, pointing a finger from her frame.

With a smile, Bronski gave a mock salute with his frame.

"Fuckin' smartass!" She chuckled

On the bridge of the _Resolute_, a bridge officer kept a close eye on the squad on long range sensors but massive inference prevented him. "Sir, I've lost the target."

"What? Explain." Marcus demanded

"Picking up high levels of Minovsky particles."

"If we can't see them, then they can see our E-frames."

"Admiral, we're wasting our time! I purpose we hit the pirates now with everything we got, before they have a chance to escape." Marcus prodded the Admiral.

Winfield had to account for the possibly of what Marcus said, if they did not bring the fleet to bear, then Pirates could escape and rebuild their forces to harass them in the future.

The squad approached the rings, due the heavy output of Minovsky particles, JT ordered everyone to keep within range of each other for short range communication. "Okay people, approaching the target's last known position. Get set for a bumpy ride."

"Hey! Dodgeball!" Bronski laughed as he weaved through the asteroids until he lost control of his E-frame.

Four pirate fighters on a standard patrol, the lead fighter picked up Able Squad on his sensors. "Feddies! Dead ahead!" He ordered screamed ordering his group to engage.

Spotting the four fighters, JT opened with the Vulcan cannon of his frame's left arm. The fire pocked the pirate fighter, several shots knocked out its engines; rendering it disable. Circling around going after the next fighter, he launched several missiles from the right wing at the fighter head on.

Torres got close enough to use the arm punch on the third fighter. Note from author: Originally in the episodes, Torres had a, for lack of a better term, 'beam saber' on her E-frame, since only Mobile Suits such as the Gundam are equipped with beam weapons, I decided to use the arm punch feature of the Scopedog Armored Trooper from Armored Trooper VOTOMs. Also Torres would receive this feature by Professor Algernon later in series originally; it was the only upgrade I did not scrap (the others I scrapped for a variety of reasons) during the R&D phase of the series.

Marsala and Burns were in hot pursuit of the fourth fighter with Deleon flying cover; while the rest of the squad converged on the disabled Pirate fighter.

The pilot watched as the E-frames surround his crippled fighter. The lead E-frame told him to surrender, but it was not in the Pirate vocabulary to never take or to be taken prisoner. "To hell with you, Feddie!" He quipped activating the self destruct.

JT watched the fighter explode in front of him. "Guess we won't learn anything from him."

"Lt. Marsh we're closing into range." Marsala called in. Nara activated her targeting computer to lock on the fighter's engine."

"To all E-frames, this is Captain Marcus. Return to carrier immediately!" Marcus ordered communications.

"What?!" Burns exclaimed

"The fuck?!" Torres added

"This is Marsh. Request confirmation of last transmission."

"Marsh," Winfield cut in, "This is Admiral Winfield confirming last command. Disengage."

Able Squad returned to the hanger of the _Resolute_, most of the squad was left wondering or developing their own ideas of why they were recalled with both Torres and Bronski developing several unflattering ideas of Marcus' parentage, but JT ordered them to knock it off while he got to the bottom of this.

Leaving the hanger, Torres jammed a cigarette into her mouth. She could only speculate why Able Squad was recalled back to the ship. All she knew was that dumbass Marcus was giving Admiral Winfield bad advice to show the fleet and the brass at Jaburo that he had a set of balls. Lighting her cigarette, her thoughts turned to want of a shower and being left alone. "Excuse me Sgt., a word if you please?"

_Fuck! McKenna, beside Marcus, he's the last stupid little shit I want to deal with!_

"Sgt.?"

"What is it?" Torres tersely shot back, scowling as the camera hovering uncomfortably close.

"A few questions."

Torres grabbed the camera and quickly shut it off. What she was about to tell the reporter was strictly off the record. "Hey! This is a live broadcast! You can…." Torres grabbed McKenna by the collar before he could finish his statement

"I'm going to give you a choice, McKenna, you can either get fuckin' lost…

"You can't tal…." She tighten her grip around his collar to point of strangling him.

"Or you can choose which asshole you want shit out of, when I put a fresh one in your fucking head! Choose quickly!" Torres had this look on her face that screamed: _Fuck with me and you will die; slowly and painfully!_

Before Marsh entered the top section of the bridge, he composed himself after he reprimanded Torres for threatening to kill McKenna, but he wanted to think about what he wanted to say to Admiral Winfield since he had nothing but respect for the fleet commander. "Admiral Winfield, sir, may I ask why my squad was called back to ship?"

"You insubordinate…."

"Captain." Winfield reined in Marcus, JT had a right to know why his squad was recalled. "JT, I decided to launch a direct attack with the fleet."

"Without E-frame support?"

"If we waste time on recon the Pirates may escape."

"If we don't, we could be walking into trap."

"The decision has been made Lt. I suggest you rejoin your squad."

"We may need you. To help mop up." Marcus sneered, enjoying the moment at Marsh's expense. Marcus hated the fact that Marsh was a mere E-frame pilot who thinks he has better grasp in tactics than himself and that Marsh had Winfield's ear.

Side 3, the cluster of colonies furthest from the Earth, also known as the Principality of Zeon. Originally founded by Zeon Zum Deikun as the Republic of Zeon in UC 0058; Deikun's goal was achieving independence from the Earth Federation through diplomatic means. By UC 0068, the Zabi family rose to power through a bloodless coup. But then those loyal Deikun were purged from the government, and rumors circulated that his children were either killed or escaped the purge to the Earth Federation.

At the palace in the capital of Zum City, Girhen Zabi, Commandant of the Zeon military, approached the throne of his father, the sovereign, Degwin Zabi. As 2nd only to Degwin in the hierarchy of the Zeon leadership, also one of his children, Girhen need not bother with seeking audiences. "Sovereign, I just concluded my meeting with Governor Phaeton on our behalf."

"This is for that nonaggression treaty you've been working on?" The elder Zabi asked as he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose before taking the treaty from Girhen. "You don't the Neo Sapiens as I do, Girhen."

"I do know if war with the Federation comes, we'll need allies to ensure our independence, Father."

Degwin returned with a nod, when serving as Chief of State to Zeon Zum Deikun, he was a vocal proponent to fight the Earth Federation for independence, but he was also a veteran of the 1st Neo Sapien War, even though he did not want help from the Neo Sapiens but if Zeon were victorious against the Federation, then Neo Sapiens might be next to be dealt with. "In other words, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Degwin quipped as he signed the treaty then handed it back to Girhen.

"Exactly Father," Girhen let a smile peer through his thin lips

On the moon Enceladus, the early warning detection lit up as a pirate checked the sensors. "Admiral Simbacca, a large force of Exo-Carriers and support ships are approaching Enceladus," the pirate reported to the leader of the Pirate Clans.

Simbacca rose from his command chair and approached the pirate. He found it curious that it was Exo-Carriers and not E-frames. "Exo-Carriers? Not E-frames?"

"It's the main fleet, sir"

"The fools," Simbacca whispered. Could the EFSF be that foolish enough to approach their moonbase without doing recon with E-frames? Simbacca was in some measure pleased by the turn of events, since he will give a very severe object lesson to the Federation for their years of arrogance and stupidity.

The EFSF makes their attack on the pirate stronghold on the moon Enceladus; another war looms against the Earth Federation. The Neo Sapiens sign a nonaggression treaty with the Principality of Zeon, putting the Federation Forces at Luna II on alert. Can the EFSF end one war to prevent another or will Captain Marcus lead them to their deaths?

Exo-Squad

Next Episode: Hidden Terrors

Who will survive?

This is a slight departure from the structure of my fics, these notes are for the benefit of the reader and get some insight in the thought processes of the author.

Author's notes: As I stated I did away with or modified in some way the Algernon upgrades Able Squad received in the 2nd season. I will list my reasons.

The Solar Pulse Cannon: Due to the high power output that this weapon creates, by all logic JT's E-frame should be drained of all power after use, much in the same vein as the MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (Double Zeta Gundam) or the XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms (Gundam Wing)

The cloaking device: This was based on my knowledge of Star Trek, when using a cloaking device within an atmosphere, there are telltale signs of a cloak in use such as visual distortions, also power consumption issues of something that small using a cloak, since Romulan, Klingon vessels and the Defiant cannot even use their weapons or primary sensors under cloak.

The decoy system: Same reasons as the cloaking device.

Electronic Disruption Field Generator and an Advanced Flight Recorder: This was a no brainer, when I decided on introducing the concept of Newtypes, also I'm introducing the technology from Mobile Suit Gundam such as the RX-78-2 Gundam's learning computer and the pyscommu system.

Chain Lightning: No brainer as well, this was the easiest, since Maggie was going to be the Gundam's pilot to begin with.

Multiple Warhead Plasma Grenade Launcher: This one, I had no problems with, but I'll still do away with since the other upgrades are going to be disregarded.


	4. Hidden Terrors

Hidden Terrors

Above the moon Enceladus the might of the EFSF loomed over; on the bridge of the _Resolute _both Marcus and Winfield looked at the tactical display on the main monitor; the display showed targets of opportunity gathered from long range sensors scans. "Sir, we're over the Enceladus pirate base."

"Very well Captain Marcus. Winfield to fleet, on my signal, commence fire."

The signal given the EFSF fleet opened fire on the moonbase with the exception of the _Salamis_ class. The _Salamis_ cruisers were designed for ship to ship combat with the _Magellan,_ Exo Cruisers and Exo Carriers handled the ground bombardment. The rain of missiles and Mega Particle fire blasted the surface and numerous installations of the moon.

Deep under the surface of the moon the main pirate base rocked violently under the EFSF attack, but the base was deep under the surface which gave them a high degree of protection from the EFSF. "Admiral Simbacca! Our surfaces installations are being destroyed, we must fight back!"

From his chair, Simbacca chuckled, he found amusement from his subordinate panicking, "There is an old earth proverb: 'Prey comes willing to the spider who waits in his web."

Commander Wakkein sifted through his paperwork in his office at Luna II; his task force remained on station at Luna II. His orders were to protect Earth in case the Zeons decide to attack the Earth sphere while the bulk of the fleet was away dealing with the Pirates. Setting aside some of his work an aide entered the office.

"Commander, orders from Jaburo."

Taking the envelope, Wakkein broke the seal and began reading his orders. "We're being ordered to Side 5."

"Sir?"

"The Neos have signed a treaty with the Zeons. So we're going to Side 5 to monitor the Zeons. But we're not to make any provocative action, make it look like we're on a training exercise."

Since the news of the Neo Sapien treaty with the Zeons, the Federal Forces were put on high alert fearing this could be a prelude to war. Some critics within the Federation military such as Admiral Kowan who believed sending the bulk of the fleet against the pirates was risky leaving the Federation defenseless to the Zeons, but was overridden by the political maneuverings of Admiral Jamitov Hymen. Wakkein looked at his orders regardless of the dealings at Jaburo he was a soldier and he had his orders. He told aide to ready the taskforce to proceed to Side 5.

JT watched a monitor of the bombardment of Enceladus. "Lt, the pirates are getting pasted down there." He took notice that Takagi was watching alongside him. "They're not even fighting back,"

"Yeah," JT said offhand. Something was amiss and he was going to be proven right about the Pirates. "Tell Torres to put the squad on standby and to make sure the E-frames are prepped."

"You got it JT… I mean Lt. Marsh, sir!" Takagi corrected himself. As the pilot headed for the door to report to Torres, he clutched his head in pain; still suffering the after effects of his head injury.

"You okay, Takagi?"

"Yeah, time for an aspirin."

"Take it easy, you're still not 20/20. Don't push it."

On the bridge, an officer reported that 20% of the Pirates' installations were either damaged or destroyed.

"Shall we move it for the kill, Admiral?"

Winfield wondered if Marcus was right even though his instincts were telling him something was amiss. Simbacca always had something up his sleeve ever since the battle in the asteroid belt. "Very well, Captain Marcus; order the fleet to optimum range."

The EFSF moved closer to the moon charging their mega particle cannons. The Salamis Cruisers remained in the upper orbit since the cruisers were not designed for bombardment.

"Sir, the Feddies are taking a position in a lower orbit!" The Pirate XO exclaimed as the EFSF took position but Simbacca wasn't too worried the prey was creeping further into his web.

"Deploy all primary batteries and open fire!"

From the protection of the hidden bunkers the Pirates began deploying mobile missile launchers and mega particle cannons.

On the _Resolute_, the warning indicators lit up brighter than a Christmas tree as the fleet was being targeted by the Pirates from multiple sites. Marcus took a look for himself figuring it was a malfunction with the sensors.

Winfield on the other hand blamed himself for not listening to his instincts or Marsh; Marcus failed to realize that the Pirates always had a plan within a plan. Deception was their greatest strength. The Admiral once studied an ancient text called the 'Art of War' which there was an observation of 'launching a direct attack to divert the enemy while an indirect attack will achieve victory.' "It's no malfunction, Marcus; we've walked into a Pirate trap!"

The Pirates unleashed the same fury of fire at the EFSF. Several Exo-Frigates and Salamis Cruisers took a major beating before erupting into balls of fire.

The bridge crew of the _Resolute_ got knocked around as several missiles hit the bridge. Both Marcus and Winfield had to grab onto the bolted chairs to remain on their feet. "Admiral, we got to pull back."

"It's too late for that!" Winfield snarled back before contacting the E-frame flight deck. "Winfield to E-Frame flight deck."

"Lt. Marsh here!"

Another blast rocked the _Resolute_. "JT, what the status of your E-frames?" Winfield firmly asked.

"Prepped and ready, Admiral. Standing by for orders."

"I'm sending in Jumptroops. Your squad will coordinate and fly cover. Good hunting JT."

"Yes sir." JT answered, terminating his line to the bridge before turning to his squad. "Okay people, we're going in and the area's hot! Nara, you're liaison for the ground forces."

"Understood, JT."

The hanger bay doors opened revealing the battle before them. "Remember we're ground support so watch out for friendlies." With that Able Squad launched from the _Resolute_.

A dropship broke off from the fleet commencing it's run; running across the surface of the moon. The dropship released its pods; landing on the moon, the pods broke apart releasing its occupants. The jumptroops were mainly soldiers in normal suits with flight packs. "Jumptoops going in."

"See you on the ground, JT!" Nara exclaimed, her E-frame was a lightly armed recon E-frame armed with a 60mm vulcan cannon and a grabber claw. She had to rely on Able Squad for support for anything heavy. Touching down she linked up with a jumptroop platoon in a trench drawing heavy fire. "JT, calling in a fire mission, coordinates Delta-1-4-niner."

"Stand-by, Nara!" JT answered, he provided cover for Bronski who targeted the three Pirate gun batteries and opened fire. "Good shooting, Bronski; it looks like E-frames are just what the doctor ordered."

A mobile mega particle cannon targeted and opened fire on the _Resolute_. The blast struck the dorsal section of the hull.

"Signal the E-….." A console exploded in Winfield's face. The Admiral fell to his back with a nasty chest wound and 1st degree burns.

"The Admiral's hit, get a medic up here now!" Marcus ordered.

Outside the Martian capital of Maginus City; Guidas, the minister of finance waited nervously as Phaeton's hover car arrived in the factory. What he discovered going over the budgets, forecasts and other records; he wondered what will happen to him when he has to inform Phaeton and the Earth Federation Assembly. "Governor Phaeton, it's good of you to meet with me."

"I always have time for the Finance Minister of the Martian Commonwealth," Phaeton greeted, "but I'm curious why you asked me to meet you in this factory and in secret?"

Guidas looked around the empty factory finding a way to broach the subject to Phaeton, but there was no easy way, "In an audit of industrial facilities, we discovered some curious anomalies. New equipment has been ordered but we can't find them in any of the factories. Production is at its lowest in over decade while the purchase of raw material have quadrupled." Guidas explained but the worst was yet to come, but much to his surprise Phaeton remained calm, "Governor Phaeton, the Martian treasury has been looted. When I inform the Earth Federation Assembly, they'll demand an answer. To avoid scandal, I must resign." Guidas told Phaeton with his back to him.

"Guidas, there is no need to inform the Federation. I ordered the diversion of funds."

"You, Governor?"

"Yes, come with me." Phaeton produced a small remote control that activated a lift beneath them. Guidas eyes widened in surprise as he saw a secret factory in full production building E-Frames and what appeared to be Mobile Suits. "I want you to see the destiny of the Neo Sapien race, one that has been denied since our creation."

"With forbidden weapons? Phaeton we gave our word. If the Zeons found out that we are mass-producing Mobile Suits of their design."

"To an oppressor with a gun to our head, to keep us slaves on our own planet!" Phaeton retorts. "The Terrans have denied us the right to command a ship, even to possess a weapon. They know we will never demand justice as long as we cannot defend ourselves." Phaeton watched proudly while his minister looked on more fearfully as drones finished work on three primary Neo Sapien E-Frames: a command variant, high speed inceptor and a larger multi role assault. Then first of many Neo Sapien Mobile Suits; Phaeton decided to keep the Zeon designation for the MS-05, Ms-06 and their variants as Zakus. "When our moment of liberation comes, we not hesitate for fear of being attacked. We must show the Terrans that we will not be intimidated! Only when we are strong will they respect us and accept us as equals."

"But when they discovers what you've done all Neo Sapiens will suffer!" Guidas countered that the Earth Federation will condemn all Neo Sapiens for Phaeton's transgressions. Granted Neo Sapiens have gained about the same liberties as those in space colonies but what Phaeton was doing was tantamount to war.

"When they discovered what I've done it shall be the humans who suffer. Federation and then the Zeons afterwards."

Able Squad scattered as mobile Mega Particle Cannon fired repeatedly at the E-frames. The Mega Particle cannon was designed for anti-ship combat it was not meant to shoot down E-frames unlike missiles and anti-aircraft weapons but the situation was starting to turn on the pirates who held the advantage at the beginning of the campaign. As a majority of Able Squad diverted the cannon's fire, Marsala charged in his assault E-frame with it forward guns forcing the crew the abandon their position. Then Maggie swooped and improvised by using the fusion torch on her Mobile Suit's right arm to slice part of the barrel off. To finish it off JT fired two missiles. "That one was for Admiral Winfield." He quipped.

The ground battle degenerated to trench warfare and small arms fire. This was the final defense line before the pirate stronghold. Nara covered a couple jumptroops who dragging their wounded comrades off the battlefield. "JT, we need suppressing fire coordinates epsilon 2-6-3!"

"Coordinates confirmed Nara," Alec answered as JT flew cover for both Alec and Marsala.

From the command and control center, a Pirate tactical officer continued to monitor the situation from his station with reports from the field commanders, and the situation was collapsing beyond intolerable as fresh reinforcements of Federal troops on the last line of defense for the Pirates. "Sir, our defenses, they're being overwhelmed!"

"Order a retreat," Simbacca frowned that he was being beaten every time he thought he had the tactical advantage. "We'll see how brave the Feddies are face-to-face in the ice caves."

Able Squad rushed to Nara's position as the Pirates were retreating into the ice caves, despite JT's orders to hold her position until the squad to arrived but Nara couldn't wait since the pirates could hole in the ice caves and since her e-frame designed for recon she figured she could at least scout ahead of the squad. Several retreating Pirates locked on with their small arms on open fire on Nara disabling her E-frame. She crawled out from her wrecked E-frame to be surrounded by Pirates.

"There's her E-frame," JT remarked.

"Not good, Pirates take no prisoners." Marsala noted as well, he wondered if the Pirates had a reputation of not taking prisoners why did they take Lt. Burns, there was no logic to this.

"Lt., my sensors are picking up several signals inside the cave, if that's where they've taken her; they're daring us to follow."

Marsh walked up to the mouth of the cave, there was no other choice for the squad. "We'll just have to oblige them. Able Squad leader to Torres, rendezvous at ice caves on my marker" He spoke into his radio as he fired a tracking device into the wall of the cave's entrance.

"Marker confirm, heading for your position," Torres responded on the radio.

At the entrance to the ice cave, Torres' half of the squad joined up with Marsh's. The rest of the squad took up behind Bronski's frame as JT had him take point upon entering the cave.

"Always the same ol' crap: Bronski take the point! Bronski take the point!"

"Shut the fuck up Bronski before you really piss me off!" Torres growled

From the command and control alarms sounded as the monitors displayed Able Squad entering the cave, Simbacca smirked; the Feddies were walking into his trap. But he had to respect his foes since they were going a fallen comrade instead of retreating. He ordered his 2nd officer to engage the optic camouflage of its defenders and access to the command areas. "The ice caves will be their tomb!" Simbacca grimly ordered.

Nara tried to climb to her feet but a female pirate shoved her back down to her knees while keeping her gun drawn on Nara.

"End of the line!" Bronski quipped as the squad reached a dead end. "No pirates, no Nara, no nothing!"

At Ministry of Finance, Guidas worked relentlessly at his computer; over the past couple of weeks ever since the day at the Federation Council meeting that dispatch the EFSF to pursue the pirates, he had grown distrustful of Phaeton's motives. He hoped he could hack Phaeton's private files if his instincts were correct about the misappropriated funds, he could give them to the Federation. "Phaeton's files but of course there sealed." Guidas thought out loud. "I need the password."

Justice? Incorrect.

Equality? Incorrect.

"I have it." He quipped. "Destiny." Typing in the password he broke the seal. Then a flood of information came onto the screen. It was more than just deterrence or even defense. It was blueprints for everything from massive warships right down to E-Frames and Mobile Suits. He did confirm that the Mobile Suits were of Zeon design since the blueprints were straight from the Zeonic Company. It was more than that. "This is not for defense; Phaeton is building a force larger than Federation Space Fleet."

Suddenly the doors to his office slid open and two security guards stood there. "How dare who let you in?! What do want?"

Wordlessly, the two guards drew their guns on Guidas.

"Strange, now I'm getting nothing at all!" Deleon said as he scanned with his active sensors but the density of Minovsky particles was too high for sensors to pick up anything.

JT ordered his squad to search the entire cavern.

Simbacca continue to monitor Able Squad as they searched the cavern. He had to admit these Feddies were very determined to find their missing squad mate. This was their undoing. "Close the trap!"

"Open fire!" The Pirate XO ordered

In the cavern cannon fire shot out from the walls in all directions. Maggie's Mobile Suit was the first casualty taking several direct hits.

"FALL BACK AND TAKE COVER!" Torres screamed as she returned fire trying to fall back. Her E-frame took several hits and toppled over. _Fuck! I'm not going to die like my first squad! Move goddamn you!"_ Torres used her Frame's only functioning arm to get her E-frame on its back, refusing to die in front of these pirates.

"Right….take cover; where?! Man these bastards are shooting right through the walls!" Bronski gripped before unleashing an alpha strike on the cavern walls.

"They're using a screen!" Alec surmised, using his left arm to block an oncoming shot. "Target their blast points!" He returned fire destroying a pirate gun battery behind the wall.

"These Feddies don't give up to easily." The pirate XO remarked to Simbacca as they watched Able Squad continue to resist almost willing to fight to the last man just to rescue their captured member.

"It is an honor to see a worthy foe make the ultimate sacrifice!" Simbacca smiled. The Feddies were unlike the Feddies he's faced before; the ones he faced were a joke.

"Enough!" Nara roared as she performed a few CQC moves. Grasping the Pirate's gun arm with her right hand, Nara's left arm reached over for the Pirate's left shoulder with her upper arm pressing against the Pirate's neck bending her backwards while hooking her left leg around the Pirate's right. Nara tore the gun away while knocking the Pirate.

Taking the gun, she fired on the command console. Soon the pirates restrained her again; her CQC victim punched her in the face while another took the gun away from her.

"You are a brave young woman." Simbacca said approaching Nara. "But if the Pirate Clans must die; you will not live long to see it!"

The door ruptured breaking the air seal, the vacuum effect was that of hurricane speed winds sucking two of the pirates out into airless space. Nara slammed back first into a computer station preventing her from sharing the same fate. Struggling towards to a storage unit of oxygen helmets Simbacca and his XO were fighting against the powerful gust. "Order an evacuation, we'll retreat Tethys!" Simbacca ordered after getting his helmet on.

Both JT and Marsala, both in normal suits, ran to Nara. "She'll die without a helmet!"

Taking a deep breath, Marsala removed his helmet and placed it on Nara. Nara began breathing again but barely as her brain was deprived oxygen she was losing consciousness. "I'm safe…safe with you…Marsala." She whispered.

"An evac shuttle is on its way!" Deleon reported, his e-frame was only one functioning besides Bronski's

"Can you make it, Marsala?"

Marsala only nodded not wanting to waste the oxygen in his lungs.

Guidas was brought before Phaeton in his Martian Palace with two Neo Storm Troopers in E-frames holding him. During their conversation in factory, Phaeton knew he could not trust his minister. Looking at him, he looked with scorn; Guidas was nothing more than a lackey for the Federation. "You would not leave the matter alone and look where it has gotten you! You should have trusted me."

"Trusted you to lead us into another war!" Guidas roared "Have we learned nothing what happen 50 years ago, or have you forgotten what happen to the rebellion?"

"I have forgotten nothing!" Phaeton rebuked, "Neo Sapien liberation will not be secured until they are supreme in the Solar System. Now who told you about are military preparations?"

"I found them on my own. I told no one." Guidas answered.

"Very enterprising of you." Phaeton complimented, he didn't realized that one of his own ministers would act on their own or betray him to the Federation. He turned and approached a large holographic display of the inner Solar System. "Soon it will not matter the entire Earth Sphere and the Solar System will realize the destiny of the Neo Sapien race. You were my most brilliant minister; you could have rule beside me. But you will always be a slave to the Federation." Phaeton ridiculed his former finance minister, "If he wants to be a slave he will live like one. Take him away!" He told the guards.

"Phaeton please, you cannot do this! The war will destroy us all!" Guidas shouted as he was being dragged off by the guards. Phaeton gave a smug smile as he reached out to grip the holographic image of Earth. He remembered what he said to Guidas in the factory: _It will be the Federation and the Zeons who will suffer._

As the EFSF continued its push towards Tethys, Marsh looked down from an observation window of a team of surgeons operating on Admiral Winfield. His gaze turned to his arm in a sling; he sprained it during the encounter in the ice cave. He may not like it but Marcus was in command, he hoped that either the Pirates will be defeated or Admiral Winfield will recover to make Marcus' stint a short one.

Nara stretched out in one of the beds in sick-bay gazing longingly at a photo of her family. Not a minute went by when she doesn't think about them, but her thoughts wandered upon Marsala who saved her life. "Nara, enjoying your vacation?" JT quipped as he entered the sickbay.

"How's Admiral Winfield?"

"Still in surgery, Captain Marcus is in command."

Nara gave a little scoff, but she held her tongue. She thought back on her headstrong rush after the pirates, "Sorry, I won't be on Tethys when we finish these guys off,"

"You did your part."

"And nearly got us all killed. Sometimes I wondered why I left Venus. I miss my family, JT."

Taking Nara's hand, he knew she needed a friend rather than CO at this moment. "We all feel that way, Nara. But we also have to remind ourselves what the Federal Forces means to us."

"What about Marsala? He was so kind to me, I wonder what being on the squad means to him?"

JT smiled at Nara's question, "He's one of us, Nara, but Marsala is a Neo Sapien, he doesn't feel like we do. He can't, he just not wired that way."

Somehow, Nara wished she could believe JT's words, but something within her doubt his words.

The Neo Sapien fleet led by the flagship _Olympus Mons_ approached the Earth sphere. On the bridge, which looked more like a throne room, Phaeton stood from the raised dais of his command chair. He had it designed to accommodate him in his E-frame. Standing to his fleet, he glanced at the internal chronometer in his E-frame. His plan was working almost flawlessly. One thing he did not anticipate was the Federation leaving a small taskforce behind, but they wrongly perceive that the treaty was a step of Zeon aggression. The Federation chose the Zeons to be a much more immediate threat and gave time for the Neo Sapiens to build up their military in secret. "It is time. Transmit the codes. Commence Operation Destiny!"

The invasion fleet under General Draconis approached Venus, ripe for conquest with what little the Federation left to its defense. The fleet launched E-frames and Mobile Suit Transports ahead of the fleet to spearhead the invasion their first target was the capital of Vesta, then secure the rest of the planet.

120 km from the capital city was the home and farm belonging to Paul and Mary Burns, parents to James and Nara. Outside the dome structure that encapsulate the farmhouse in the fields the elder burns piloted a hover combine over the wheat field, before Paul moved his family to Venus for generations his family have been harvesting wheat and other crops in the fields of Nebraska. James told his father that he was going to check the storage bins to see how much wheat they've harvested from this year crop. "What a great crop," James said but his attention turned to a rumbling in the distance like a thunderstorm, "a storm? This isn't the rainy season."

A Neo-Sapien Y-Wing swooped in and attacked the farmhouse with reckless abandon. Inside the house Mary burns was crushed under the debris falling from above. "Oh, my god! Mom's in the house!" James panicked as a pair of Neo-Sapien high speed E-frames flew overhead and open fire on the combine with Vulcan guns and missiles. James was sent flying from the blast from the explosion sprawled flat on his back in the field semi-conscious. He lied there with as a team of Zakus marched through crushing whatever remained. As he came to do, he couldn't understand what going on. He found his father slumped over dead in the driver's seat of the combine; climbing to his feet he stumbled his way over to the house he had to see if mother was still alive. Making it inside the house he sifted through the debris to find the body of his dead mother. "Mom? Dad? What the hell is going on?!" He asked himself, as he cried for the loss of his parents he was left wondering where does he go on from here?

The Neo Sapiens strafed the capital while the MS-05 and 06 Zakus spearhead the assault with their machine guns, Bazookas and Heat Hawks on the overwhelmed defenders, the final defense line crumbled within the span of two hours. As General Draconis disembarked from his shuttle, two Neo Sapien soldiers ran down the flag of the Earth Federation and replaced it with the Neo Sapien Commonwealth. The Federation administrators were rounded up and surrounded by E-frames and Mobile Suits. "So this is the mighty Earth Federation. Interrogate then execute them."

"Commander Wakkein!" the _Titan's _Operations officer called out, "I'm picking up multiple contacts approaching Earth."

"Can you make out what they are or where they're coming from?" Wakkein from his command chair, he was wondering if it was the Zeons mounting a surprise attack or possibly the drawing the fleet to Saturn was a feint for the pirates to launch a hit and run assault on Earth. "I need answers, Lt."

"Sir….." The Operations officer stammered as the XO floated to that officer's station.

"It's the Neo Sapiens, they're attacking Earth." The XO answered

Caught in a moment of panic wondering what should he do until his training and discipline took reign; he only had a small battle group of three _Magellan class _Battleships, about 5 _Salamis class_ cruisers, Exo-frigates and Exo-Cruisers each. He picked up the handset on his command chair. "Wakkein to fleet: All ships to combat status 1. Proceed to Earth at full speed!"

The Neo Sapien warships commenced the assault launching transports with troops and Mobile Suits escorted by swarms of E-frames. The bulk of the attack was led by General Shiva; it was his mission to attack the North American region to establish a base to attack Jaburo while securing the Federation General Assembly in Dakar. The Neo Sapien attacked all over the world from Berlin to Paris, from Tokyo to Los Angeles, the little Federation defense forces available fell to the Neo Sapiens.

At Jaburo, the senior Federation officers watched the tactical information coming in and painting a very bleak picture for the Federation as the losses continue to mount, the orders went out to all Federal forces to withdraw and to make for either Jaburo or Europe where the Federation had stronger positions. "Can we establish contact with the fleet?!" Admiral Kowan demanded.

From the communication stations a Lt. who had his hands full filtering the flood of reports coming in, "We're trying, Admiral, we realigning the primary array for long range communications!"

"It is paramount we contact the fleet!"

The EFSF was approaching its final objective, Tethys, the primary base of the pirate clans. With Admiral Winfield still incapacitated Captain Marcus led the assault from the _Resolute_, JT Marsh, who was injured in the last battle gave command of the squad to Torres, was also present on the bridge. McKenna was allowed bridge access by Marcus, for Marcus he wanted to look good for the camera and come home a war hero. "This is Marcus prepare for jumptroop attack!"

"This is Deleon to the _Resolute_, ground support liaison stand-by" Deleon's voice replied over the comm.

"Able Leader to _Resolute_, E-frame support standing-by!" Torres spoke for Able Squad.

Marcus took an enjoyment of Marsh's presence on the bridge, telling to shut up since he was on the bridge but also show this E-frame jock how to conduct a war. "Marcus to dropship, deploy jumptroops!"

"Sir!" The communications officer spoke from her station, "I receiving a weak transmission, it's from Jaburo?"

The screen of Tethys was replaced with a poor transmission of Admiral Kowan. "Admiral Kowan to the _Resolute_, the fleet is ordered to return to Earth immediately," the _Resolute's _bridge crew watched stunned as the Admiral continued the transmission with constant background noise of techs ordering the signal gain to be boosted. "We're under massive assault by the Neo Sapiens. There was no warning….." Then Kowan's transmission was cut off.

"Captain Marcus, we must call off the attack and return to Earth!" Marsh demanded

Marcus sat there in utter shock that the Federation was under massive assault by the Neo Sapiens; all the intelligence reports pointed to the Zeons gearing for war and their military build-up. What if the Zeons and the Neo Sapiens combine forces?

"Captain Marcus, we must call off the attack and return to Earth!" Marsh prodded, the situation at Earth was extremely urgent and deteriorating by the second. "You can't let the jumptroops go in! Stop them!"

Marcus mumbled incoherently trying to make a decision of what to do. Marsh pushed Marcus aside for the communication system. "_Resolute_ to all ships: the attack is cancelled. Rejoin the fleet and prepare to return Earth at once!" Marsh ordered and he sadly added to himself, "If there is a home to return to."

The Neo Sapiens have begun their war against the Earth Federation, now with Marcus in command he races to Earth with only half the fleet and puts Marsh on trial. Can Able Squad prevent Marsh from being executed and save the fleet from destruction?

Exo Squad

Next Episode: Blitzkrieg

Who will survive?


	5. Blitzkreig

Blitzkrieg

The invasion continued to rage across the Earth as the Neo Sapien fleet loomed over. Onboard the _Olympus Mons, _Phaeton and Typhonus were getting updates from both Shiva and Draconis of the Earth Federation demise, while the Generals reported to Phaeton, Typhonus was looking over the tactical displays as the Neo Sapiens were overrunning major cities and some were converging on Dakar to capture the Federation General Assembly. "All organized Federation resistance is collapsing and in full retreat, major cities are either in our hands or in ruins.

"Excellent, General Shiva. Don't slow your attack. Show no mercy."

"It shall be my pleasure, Governor Phaeton." Shiva answered, but his attention was then diverted as something was attacking his Mobile Armor. Turning his head he glanced to see a Saberfish putting up a futile attack on his forces. One of the remaining defenders in the North America region. He had to chide himself briefly because their battle lines have stretched too quickly, leaving the overwhelming their supply lines but there is the dim possibly of guerilla warfare. The fighter continued its attack, to Shiva it was an annoying fly easily dealt with by his grabber claw.

Pleased with Shiva, Phaeton decided to check on Draconis' progress.

"My assault on Venus was met with complete surprise, the Federation defense forces were no match for my forces."

"My plans," Phaeton corrected rather bluntly, "are working perfectly, General Draconis, see to it that you are carrying them out."

"Yes, General Phaeton."

Typhonus approached Phaeton as the transmission ended. "Governor Phaeton, wouldn't it have been more logical to stay at our battle ministry headquarters on Mars? There we have all facilities…."

"No Typhonus!" Phaeton interrupted, "The birth of the Neo Sapien age is a thing of beauty! It would be unthinkable not to witness the most important event in history. The moment Neo Sapiens seize their destiny!" Phaeton explained as he brought up a tactical display on Earth, his forces moving to suppress and destroy the Earth Federation. A grim smile came to him as a live feed from a Zaku panned across scared and defeated humans in the city of Los Angeles cowering in the rubble surrounded by Neo E-frames, soldiers and Mobile Suits. "The reign of the old humanity ends this day. We, the bastard stepchildren of mankind are now its rulers! Think, Typhonus, what the rule of Neo Sapiens means!" More live feeds came in of the Neo Sapien assault from New Delhi, Washington DC, and New York. "Justice at last! Logic at last! Order at last! Our laws will prevail! What glories the Earth Sphere will see, governed by our even hand!"

Then Typhonus turned as a crewman approached them, "Admiral,"

"Yes,"

"Report from our Special Operations Teams; their proceeding with the operation."

"Very well, dismissed."

"Operation?" Phaeton inquired

"Yes," The Admiral answered as he neared the tactical display and inputted a few commands to display a model of a space colony and the Earth. "Using the thermonuclear engines of a space colony we will initiate a colony drop."

"A colony drop?"

Typhonus showed a computer model of the colony entering Earth's atmosphere passing its point of no return. "The colony will crash into the location where we believe Jaburo is located and crush the Federation chain of command."

Phaeton smiled and applauded his Admiral's creativity for such a plan. In spite of his vast intelligence he could never conceive such a plan. But also the terror it would inspire inside the colonies of being gassed and having their colony being dropped or destroyed; the Terrans of the colonies would quickly submit to Neo Sapien rule.

Inside the Bunch 18 (Iffish Island) of Side 2, the citizens were glued to any source of media as the assault on Earth waged outside their colony, worried that the fighting could spread inside the colonies. The administrators only went as far to warn the citizens that evacuation to the shelter areas may go into effect.

Suddenly the people were drawn to a massive rumbling beneath their feet. As massive burst of explosive energy ripped through the wall of the colony; as the air was being sucked out by the vacuum. Men, women and children were either ejected into space or killed as flying debris slammed into the helpless populous. An MS-05 Zaku I appeared from the rupture with a large rifle with two rockets loaded. Taking aim the Zaku fired off both rockets inside the colony. The rockets burst into a large cloud of nerve gas.

On board the _Olympus Mons_, Admiral Typhonus watched the reports as the nerve gas caused the Terrans inside the colony, through the colony's ventilation system, to succumb to a slow, painful and violent death. His plan was working accordingly as a shuttle docked in the main hanger of the colony cylinder. A squad of Neo Soldiers headed for the colony's thermonuclear engines.

The Neo Sapiens engaged the engines breaking the colony cylinder from its position from its Earth's LaGrange point. On the bridge of the _Olympus Mons_, a the main monitor displayed distance and time to impact of the colony as well as the position of the Luna II fleet. "The Terran fleet is too far out of range to stop the colony." Typhonus quipped. The colony drop will show the Terrans the folly of further defiance of the new Neo Sapien order.

At Jaburo, the senior Federal Force officers also monitored the colony; soon it will enter the 'pointof no return' reports of the Luna II fleet flooded the command center as Wakkein's fleet engaged at long range with mega particle cannons and missiles in an effort to at least knock the colony of course. "Report on the colony." Admiral Kowan ordered

"Sir, the colony is entering the point of no return, but it looks like the Luna II fleet has managed divert it from possibly crashing on Jaburo."

"Where is the possible point of impact?"

A tech imputed the data into the computer to create a possible computer model of the impact but not an exact pinpoint. "The computer model projects the possible impact is in Oceania, not a precise point of impact."

"Evacuate all non-essential personnel to the shelters areas; lock down the command center and brace for the earthquakes."

The long column fire streaked across the sky, parts of the colony broke off the cylinder crashing across the earth in the form of fiery debris. The colony continued streak over Jaburo and over the horizon on its continued descent.

Panic reigned in Sydney as people scrambled as the huge fiery mass of the main colony cylinder continued its descent to the crash point. A man named Nick Tyree summed up the situation of his as well as everyone else's impending death in one simple statement: 'Bugger.'

The impact of the colony wiped out the city of Sydney with the explosive power of 60,000 megatons causing a 9.5 earthquake at the impact point and a 9 earthquake across the continent. At Jaburo the entire underground installation was evacuated to the shelter areas as massive tsunamis rocked the base. In the command center everyone from the lowly techs to the senior commanders watched in silence of the final tally at Australia:

10 million dead

500 kilometer crater

16% of the continent destroyed

Admiral Kowan sadly sighed at the destruction as he straightened his hat, the Federation was collapsing to the Neo Sapien assault, and the main fleet was still out around Saturn. "Lt., send a message to the Luna II fleet, order them back Luna II to rearm. I'm authorizing the use the nuclear weapons then proceed to Loum to engage their forces."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"Yes, add good luck."

On route from Saturn to Earth, the EFSF proceeded at the best possible speed but the most of the support ships could keep up with the carriers or the battleships, they had to get to Earth at all costs. On the bridge of the _Resolute_, the communications officer desperately tried to raise Jaburo. "I'm sorry sir, I can't raise Jaburo. It's possible that long range communications could be down or the base could be….destroyed."

Marcus just exploded and refused to even entertain the very possibilities the comm. officer raised. "You call yourself a communications officer!" Marcus bellowed at the bridge officer, "It's been 48 hours since we lost contact with Jaburo! Get off the fuck my bridge!" He angrily drawled at the officer as Marsh, Marsala and Maggie entered the bridge. "You can take that fuckin' Sape and Zeek bitch with you!"

"Captain Marcus…."

"JT, the captain is under considerable strain," Marsala calmly pulled Marsh back. "It would be best that I leave."

"Captain, perhaps Lt. Weston can look at the communication unit. If she can't fix it then no one can." Marsh offered after a moment to calm down and collect himself. With the situation on earth, it was counterproductive to fight amongst themselves. Maggie blushed at JT praise of her abilities.

Marcus gave her a nasty look; right now he was willing to try anything to reestablish contact with Jaburo. "Alright, the Zeek couldn't do any worst."

Maggie felt like telling Marcus where he could go for calling her a Zeek and a bitch, she was a Zeon, but she was still a human being. But she relented and approached the comm unit to look at what she can do. Also she relented since it was no secret Marcus was one of the biggest bigots in the fleet. He hated Neo Sapiens, Zeons, Venusians and Spacenoids, being a member of the Earth born Elite.

Note from author: Spacenoids, in the parlance of Gundam, was a term to those who lived in the space colonies, while those on Earth were referred to as Earthnoids.

Marsala continued down the corridors of the _Resolute_, he had some emotions, but Neo Sapiens had learned to repress them and rather rely on logic. In the back of his mind, he found it rather amusing, during his time in prison, he wanted to learn about Earth culture; during his studies he read about an old earth TV show called Star Trek, especially a fictional race called the Vulcans who were governed by logic rather than emotions. One of the ultimate goals of that race was to completely strip themselves of their emotions for pure logic. Even though he repressed his feelings, he could understand the looks of hostility he was getting from some of the other crew members because of what his race is currently doing.

"**GODDAMN HUNK OF SHIT!**" A voiced yelled out from one a repair workshop, followed by something slamming against the bulkhead. He found Lt. Burns standing there in utter anger then the busted fusion pack near the door.

The Neo Sapien was puzzled by the human practice of destroying thing when angered by situations beyond their control. It was probably his dispassionate view of humanity that led him to wonder the most extremes of behavior. But he could only wonder what was driving his kind to their extremes; it could have been many things twisted logic, a sense of retribution. Now more than anything he will have to uphold his oath to the Earth Federation. "Lt. Burns, throwing fusion packs can be most dangerous." He admonished.

"I'm sorry Marsala," Nara was rather embarrassed by her childish outburst in front of her squad mate. "I'm just worried about my family on Venus. I needed to take it out on something and the fusion pack was handy.

Marsala picked up the damaged pack over to the work area. "Your emotions are understandable however misguided."

"How would you know, you don't have a family!"

"I don't have a family in the human sense," Marsala clarified. "Among Neo Sapiens a bond unites one's brood mates. I have hundreds of brothers and sisters, I don't what has happen to them; we may end up on opposite sides in this war. But I swore an oath to the Federation."

"I'm sorry Marsala…I didn't know."

"There is no way you could."

Underneath the console, Maggie finished her work on the communications system. It took a lot of her expertise, jury-rigging and some very unorthodox modifications. She wondered if this will reestablish contact with Jaburo but it wouldn't be to upsetting to her to see it blow up in Marcus' face. "Okay it cross-rigged and power boosted." She said as she got back on her feet.

"But will it make contact with Jaburo?"

"That or blow up!" She smiled at her gallows humor. "But I wouldn't bet on it either way."

"Lt. Marsh, has that damn Zeek finished getting that communication console running yet!" Marcus demanded

"Fuck you too, you dumb bastard!" Maggie muttered under her breath.

"Well, as ready as it's gonna be, Captain."

"Then get on with it! Don't stand there wasting time!"

"Lt. Weston, you heard the Captain." JT said in a slight mocking tone.

Maggie began to work her magic on the communication system; punching in commands she sent out a continuing message on all Federation frequencies seeing who will pick up. "Come baby speak to me. Give it a try." She spoke to herself as she worked, then a response came it. "Contact!"

On the main monitor a static filled image of Commander Wakkein appeared. "This is the _Titan_ to the _Resolute_ please respond."

"It's from the Luna II fleet!" Maggie realized.

"I don't know how long we can keep transmitting. My fleet is pulling out. We already lost five battleships to a single red mobile suit. It was almost like a red comet! Side 5 has already been wiped out! Iffish has fallen on earth. The Neo Sapiens have amassed a large fleet, we were tricked into attacking the pirates, Venus probably has fallen already and Mars is under their control." Wakkein reported hoping the _Resolute_ isreceiving his message. "All ships withdraw from the combat area."

"I have to do something there's a massacre goin' on there!" Marcus said, this called for a split second decision. "Lt. Weston! Order all Exo-carriers and battleships to proceed towards Earth at full speed!"

"Belay that Maggie." JT countermanded.

Marcus was beyond livid at Marsh, "What did you say?!"

"You can do that, sir!"

"Don't tell me what I can do, mister! With Admiral Winfield in the sickbay, I'm in command!"

"Captain," Marsh calmly delivered his analysis of the situation, "the other ships in our fleet won't be able to keep up with the carriers and the battleships. You will be facing a superior force with only half the fleet. The Exo-carriers and the battleships by themselves don't have enough firepower to take on the whole Neo Sapien fleet! Admiral Winfield would never…."

There Marcus exploded at JT comparing him to Winfield. Winfield may be his superior, but Marcus never had much respect for him because he was too conservative of a combat officer and that he tended to value Marsh's advice or stick up for him in front of the crew. Marcus felt bold, aggressive action in war was the only way to defeat the enemy. "Lt. Marsh, are you again questioning my orders?"

"Yes, sir. For the good of the fleet and the Earth Federation, I am!"

"I don't need some shave-tail fighter jockey giving me lessons in strategy, mister! I'll not have my authority questioned on my own bridge! Marcus angrily told Marsh. "Security! Arrest this man! The charge is mutiny!" Two security guards marched past Marcus and approached JT.

Maggie was shocked to see her squad leader arrested but this Marcus being an asshole in most extreme sense of the word.

Marsala entered the sickbay as a Neo Sapien nurse was checking on his vitals and injuries. "How is the Admiral, nurse?"

"As well as can be expected for a man with his injuries. I gave him a neuro-block for pain. It would keep a human unconscious for days, but he has a strong will. He fights it. He keeps coming in and out consciousness." She answered preparing another injection.

Winfield face was covered in sweat as he deliriously gave commands for a nonexistent fleet to maintain formation and attack. Marsala watched mortified as Winfield continued in his delirium until the nurse gave him injection to help him rest. Marsala held the greatest amount of respect for Winfield; even though they were on opposite sides fifty years ago, but when Marsala first transferred to the _Resolute_ as a member of Able Squad, Winfield was one first greet him on board harboring no ill will towards him.

JT glanced to his cell door to find Marsala standing there. "So don't tell me Marcus has thrown your sorry ass in the brig as well?"

"Lt. why would I tell you something which has not occurred?"

"It was a joke, Marsala."

"Was it amusing?"

"Probably not" JT remarked.

"Lt, I have been assigned to defend you at your court martial."

JT stood with his back to Marsala, "You'll be great counsel" "but it not going to matter; when the carriers and battleships tangle with the whole Neo Sapien fleet. Especially if they indeed have Mobile Suits. We'll all be blown to ashes."

"Not if we can stop Captain Marcus."

"Oh? What have you got percolating inside the fine Neo Sapien mind?

The destruction upon Chicago was a level that surpassed that caused by Ms. O'Leary's cow. The city itself was a burnt out, smoldering husk as Napier joined other humans in a mass exodus from the city to escape the Neo Sapiens. Some were lucky enough to either been arm or have some means of transport, those like Napier had to walk. Every one of them only had what they can carry which included very young children in their mother's arms. "We're beaten. And where the hell is the Federation Fleet? Off chasing pirates, while the Earth Federation falls!" Napier bitterly grumbled to himself.

Laser blasts suddenly rained down on the herd of mostly on unarmed humans by Neo Sapien Y-Wing fighters. "Neo Sapien Fighters! Take cover! Get off the road!" Napier yelled to several Terrans and dove for cover behind some rubble. One of the few human refugees packing a weapon drew only a basic rifle that was slung over his shoulder and fired on the strafing fighter. The shots ricocheted off the armor of the fighter.

"Keep down and stay out of sight!" He told a couple especially since they had an infant with them.

Suddenly a round of laser blast exploded very near and sent him flying back. Napier groaned as his was swimming after hitting his head against a rock. The last he saw was a Neo Sapien transport flying over head.

"Silence! No Talking! Move! Get in line with the others" Bellowed the commandant of the Terran concentration camp that was quickly erected in the factory district of Chicago. Napier could see nothing but Neo guards, watch towers and electrified fences and beyond the ruins of Chicago. It did harkened back to a memory of his grandparents taking him on a trip through Europe and they visited a notorious labor camp ran by a regime called the Nazis. Somehow it felt like human history was repeating itself. Napier helped an older man get in line; he could tell person was suffering from some health problems. "So you are the brave Terrans!" mocked Nicocreon, the commandant, as he moved down the line of Terrans. "You were master of the Earth Sphere! But no more! Like the dinosaurs your time has passed. But our benevolent leader, Phaeton, will give you an opportunity to serve the new Neo Sapien order through hard work."

_Go fuck yourself, sape! If you had the equipment to begin with!_ Napier said to himself as the other assembled humans were horrified at the thought of what kind of hard work they would be doing.

"Refuse this work, and we have a permanent solution to the human problem." Nicocreon maliciously smiled at the proper effect he had reached the Terrans were scared, huddled and defeated. Willing to do anything just to stay alive.

At Dakar, Neo Sapiens guards surrounded the chamber holding the Federation General Assembly as Phaeton flanked by Shiva and Livia entered and took the podium. "Today marks the beginning of a new and enlightened era. The history of your kind comes to an end. The future belongs to the Neo Sapiens. You, as representatives of the Earth Federation, must accept this reality. Your unconditional surrender to us, to me, is now a fact."

Murmurs of surprise and discontent rose inside the chamber. "Is there further discussion?"

The President of the assembly approached Phaeton at the podium. "Sir, as representatives of the Earth Federation, we…we surrender." He sadly stated, bowing his head in defeat.

"And history will record the inevitability of your decision." Phaeton said in triumph, "I now hear by declare this assembly dissolved! You services are no longer required!"

With the other humans, Napier was forced to perform maintenance on Neo E-Frames. The Frames they were working were #DW-240 Police Enforcer E-frames. Designed to provide rear area security not much in a sustain firefight. He looked around as he gave the appearance of making repairs to the E-frame; the Neos were watching every one like hawks to prevent any attempts at sabotage. Most of the Terrans were incapable of performing sabotage that was not easy find. Nor did anyone want to, the mindset was if no one caused trouble no one would be killed. "Keep working, Terran!" A guard barked punctuating it with a shot from his blaster at the lowest setting at Napier.

The older person, Napier helped out yesterday was forced to carry an entire leg assembly by hand. Only managing a few short feet, he dropped the assembly and collapsed from exhaustion.

"You! Back on your feet, Terran!"

He looked to his captor struggling to breathe; unable to get up. "He's useless. Remove him!" The guard ordered two others to carry him off to be 'disposed' of.

Napier couldn't stand it anymore; he saw the terror in that old person's eyes as he was dragged off to be executed. Nor did he want to be forced to serve the Neo Sapiens. Using the guard's distraction, he climbed into a security E-frame under maintenance. It was missing a left arm unit but it was better than nothing. "Stop that Terran!" The guard yelled.

"I hope you have power in your fusion pack!"

The guards opened fire as Napier activated the E-frame. He stumbled forward, then charged at the guards knocking them aside with the gun arm. Two more guards storms the repair bay, while the former Federal Forces soldier crashed through the east wall with the Neo Sapiens firing their hand blasters. Napier was rather surprised that his training was coming back to him even though he hadn't been in an E-frame for some years. The fence was in plain sight. Ten yards to freedom. The guards in the watch tower fired heavier blasters at Napier, one shot destroyed the right arm unit, but he continued to fence and broke through.

Walking down the ruin streets of Wabash Avenue of the Southside for sometime; his stolen E-frame's fusion pack finally gave out collapsing near the rubble of the ancient Montmartre café, a historic Chicago landmark. Falling out the E-frame, Napier didn't have time to collect himself as a Neo Y-Wing pick up the pursuit. Exhausted and acting on instinct, Napier ran as the fighter strafed him, but he found protection down in the sewers.

He covered his eyes from the shine of a light source, nowhere else the run, the Neos probably sent patrols into the sewers after him. But the light moved out of the darkness of the tunnel and three humans emerged, one female and two males. "Hey, you all right, man?" The tanned one asked.

"Yeah. No thanks to those Sape bastards." Napier groaned and collapsed to his knees, still weak from hunger and running, "I guess, I am banged up some."

"We heard the firing. Why were they after you?"

"Since when do Neos need a reason?" The Asian shot back.

"I stole an E-frame. Broke out of one of their slave labor camps. What a hellhole!"

"Don't talk." The woman said soothingly offering a canteen. "drink this."

Taking the canteen, Napier gulped down the water like no tomorrow. "I never thought water could be this good. Thanks, miss…"

"Hanley. Eve Hanley," the redhead introduced herself and her companions, "Jinx Madsion. Peter Tanaka."

"My name's Napier."

"You don't think those Neos'll follow you down, do you?" Jinx asked.

"Why should they worry about a few sewer rats?" Tanaka scoffed, "They'll just pick us off when we run outta food and have to go topside."

Napier listened to Tanaka, it was just like in the labor camp, humans beaten and defeated without any hope of regaining their freedom and being abandoned by the Earth Federation. He had enough of this crap. "You sound like you've already given up, Tanaka?"

"Man, there's not a goddamn thing we can do."

"Wrong," Napier answered back. "We can fight back. With are bare hands if we have to!" Napier was through cowering in fear, through with the defeatist rhetoric. It was time to take the fight back to the Neo Sapiens.

Torres stamped out her cigarette butt in the ash tray next to her beer glass, gulping down the remains of her beer, she signaled to the bartender for a refill. Ever since the last transmission from Jaburo the rumors and worry began to pray on the minds of the crew some were spreading rumors. Rumors, latrine-grams, scuttlebutt call it whatever; to Torres rumors to her were all bullshit reducing an entire unit to a gaggle-fuck! Of course all things considering, this invasion must have been a shock to the REMFs at Jaburo. _They must be shitting themselves right now! A war up close and personal._ As she took swig of her beer as several bridge officers entered the bar.

"Did you hear the news; the Sapes dropped a colony on the Earth!"

"Really?" Another asked "which one?"

"I hear it might have been Iffish," Torres paused as she overheard that Iffish could have been attacked, she was from Iffish of Side 2.

"Not only Side 2 but Sides 1 and 4 have been attacked and Side 5's been wiped out."

"Damn Sapes!"

Torres quietly walked out and headed back to her quarters. It was just a rumor but could it be true? She was from the Iffish region of Side 2. She had friends on Iffish and a past she wanted to forget. Once in her quarters, she collapsed on the couch her head was swimming with alcohol and mixed thoughts of the news, she picked up a framed picture on the table next to the couch. It was photo of a young man, "Glenn," she whispered with sad eyes staring at the picture, she traced his face with her fingers. A person she still had deep feelings for. She thought back to that cold night on Iffish, she had signed on with the Federal Forces but she was deeply in love with her boyfriend who was very much opposed to the Federation and seeing her join up made him furious seeing her as a pawn for the Earth born Elite. He gave her a choice either the Federal Forces or him. She hadn't entirely lost track of her former lover, while she was barking Jodies in boot camp Glenn became a vocal proponent for the independence of the space colonies from the Earth Federation and going as far as being a supporter of the Zabi family. Taking out her pack of unfiltered Camels, placing one in her mouth and lighting it; Torres laced her fingers underneath her head as she smoked her cigarette. "Fuck." She sighed. Suddenly a beeping sounded at her door. "Yeah," she called out her eyes closed and her lips gripped around her burning cigarette.

The door slid open and Weston walked in. "Hey, Sarge; the show trial is about to begin."

"Great! That goddamn bastard, whose commission is written on DA Form 1 and his only real military accomplishment is being a ricky boxing champion, is going lynch JT."

"No arguments here."

The court martial was convened as the Exo-Carriers were on route to Earth. To JT it was going to be show trial. He's heard some rumors when ever Marcus brought some one up to a court martial board; he somehow ends up as the prosecutor or apart of board of inquiry and the board are usually officers who owe him a favor. One hell of a conflict of interest. "The contention is that the accused, with intent to usurp lawful military authority did, on the bridge of the Exo-Carrier _Resolute_, willfully countermand his commanding officer, Captain Matthew Marcus. This court martial is to determine whether the facts in the case indicate that punishment should be conducted against the accused, Lt. JT Marsh, under Article 94 on the charge of mutiny during a time of war. Lt. Marsh, do you understand the charge against you brought by Captain Marcus?" The President of Board asked

"Yes, sir."

Captain Anderson, who presided as the president of the court, ordered the viewing of the bridge log tapes. The tapes were cued up at the point where Marcus order Maggie to contact the Exo-Carriers to proceed to earth and JT subsequent countermand of his orders. "After reviewing the log tapes, we now call on Captain Marcus for his summation."

Marcus stood to feet and approached the review board. "It is my contention that Lt. Marsh's recent actions are only the last in a long pattern of insubordination. After Several attempts I had finally succeeded in at least contacting the Luna II fleet."

Able Squad sat in the gallery listening to Marcus giving his summation. "Don't remember him busting his ass rewiring the console. Oh that's right it was Zeek!" She whispered to Torres

"What a dipshit!"

"The situation was urgent. I ordered the Exo-Carriers and the battleships to full speed. Lt. Marsh attempted countermand that order.

"I'm getting the fuck outta here, before I throw up!" Torres grumbled.

"Marsh's action…" Marcus continued, "was nothing less than mutiny in time of war."

"Thank you Captain Marcus. Does the Defense wish to enter in a statement?"

As Marcus took his seat, Marsala stood up. "I would like to call Lt. JT Marsh to the stand."

As Anderson called JT, he walked over and took the witness stand, while Marsala approached. "Lieutenant, did you try to stop Captain Marcus from ordering the Exo-Carriers and battleships to full speed?"

"Yes, I did," JT answered without guilt.

"We already know he tried to stop the order! It's on the bridge log tapes!" Marcus said impatiently.

"But we have not yet discovered why Lt. Marsh acted as he did, Captain."

"Proceed," Anderson stepped in.

Turning his attention to Marsh, Marsala began his examination. "Will you tell the court why you tried to stop Captain Marcus from issuing his order?"

"The key to success in battle is applying maximum force at the point of attack. Admiral Winfield would never go into battle with only half his fleet." Marsh couldn't help getting that little dig underneath Marcus' skin. He took a brief glance to see Marcus fumbling with a pencil in his hand then breaking it at the mention of Winfield.

"Under the Uniform Code of Military Justice, an officer has the right and the duty to disobey orders which are criminal and immoral. What was your opinion of the Captain's order?"

"Sending the Exo-Carriers and battleships without the rest of the fleet is suicidal. I thought the order was both criminal and immoral."

"Thank you Lt." Marsala concluded with Marsh then turned to face the court. "Criminal and immoral, as clearly stated as is possible. Your Honor the Defense rests."

"The Defense ignores the fact of guilt." Marcus yelled shooting to his feet and literately knocking over his chair. "We are at war! And orders must be obeyed! Marsh is guilty! He's admitted it! And you've agreed! There can only be one verdict for mutiny in time of war. DEATH!"

Maggie watched as Anderson and the two of member of the review board deliberated. Glancing at her wristwatch it didn't even last five minutes before Anderson quieted the rest of board. "This court martial, considering all circumstances, finds Lt. Marsh is guilty as charged. The penalty is death." Anderson declared; Marsh was shocked but not very since this felt like a show trial to begin with. "Execution shall be carried out tomorrow morning at 0600 hours." Anderson concluded as JT was escorted back to the brig.

"Come on," Nara told the rest squad, heading for the exit.

"Where are we going, Lt.?" Takagi asked.

"To follow Torres' example and get a stiff drink." Nara coolly answered

Outside in the corridor, Marcus approached Captain Anderson as he dismissed the rest of the review board. "I like to thank you for ruling my favor, Charlie." He grinned with his hand out.

"I don't owe you anymore favors, Matt." Anderson tersely answered.

"Oh come now, Charlie, it was for good of the service."

Anderson eyes widened at Marcus rationalization of the situation. "Service?! It's good thing we don't shoot people for being assholes, Matt. Because we have would have a purge on a scale unseen since the days of Josef Stalin and you would be at the top of the list along with Jamitov, Jamaican and Bask! So why don't we do each other a favor and forget we knew each other!" Anderson angrily told Marcus.

At the bar, Able Squad sat at a table in the far corner to keep prying eyes and ears from their conversation, Nara asked everyone to not to say a word until Torres return with their drinks. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Torres was finishing getting the drinks from the bartender.

"Okay, beer for Bronski and Takagi; club soda for Marsala; cognac for Deleon; Bloody Mary for me; a Vodka Gibson for Weston; and piss for you, Lt."

"It's a non-alcoholic beer, Rita, you know I don't drink."

"Well, way things are going, we might as well get shitfaced. We're going to be dead!" Bronski quipped.

"The whole trial stank, didn't even call Weston as a witness." Nara said, "It was nothing more than show trial."

"Well, we are going into battle." Takagi pointed out.

"No, Marcus greased the wheels." Deleon said to the surprise of the squad, everyone looked to him as if he knew something was going on. "I noticed an argument between Captain Anderson and Marcus, what I don't know but it wasn't good. The problem is Marcus is connected."

"What else is fuckin' new!"

"Does the name Jamitov Hymem mean anything?"

"He's a high ranking federation officer," Marsala offered, "he was opposed to not only my commission in the Federal Forces but he wanted no Neo Sapiens in the military."

"It was also Jamitov that made sure Marcus was given command of the _Resolute_. Basically there are three officers who wield a lot power because of Jamitov: Bask Om, Jamaican Daningan and Matthew Marcus. One whisper of Jamitov's name," Alec mentioned adding a snap of his fingers, "and even senior officers will grant them their wish for the sake of their careers. The only one who doesn't seem fearful is Winfield."

"JT is going to be executed, we need to act." Bronski whispered under his breath.

Nara raised her hand to calm Bronski down. "We will Wolf but now is not the time, we need to wait."

Conducting a routine security patrol a Neo E-frame flew over several abandoned factories. The pilot wished he was on the front lines instead of being rear area security but there are Terrans who escaped being put into the labor camps or have started conducting resistance operations. "This security patrol in the evacuation zone. I have what appears to be the body of an unidentified Terran." The pilot reported in as he touched down to examine the body.

Napier lying completely still, he desperately fought to reduce his breathing to a minimum as a Neo E-Frame flew overhead. He could hear the servos grow louder as the frame approached. The Neo reported into headquarters as he turned Napier over to ID him.

_Now!_ Napier screamed to himself, bolting to his feet, surprising the Neo. "This one is for Earth, you bastard!" He yelled throwing a napalm grenade at the Neo E-Frame. The device exploded and ignited on his E-frame, taking advantage of the distraction Napier bolted inside an abandoned factory. Extinguishing the flame the Neo pursued Napier inside.

Bursting through the corrugated steel door, the Neo officer activated a flood lamp on his frame's right arm carefully scanning the darken factory for the hostile human.

"Hold your fire, I surrender!" Napier stood at the south wall with his hands up. The Neo ran and image through an online database and found a match for the Terran. The computer displayed 'Napier, Sean. Fugitive. Terminate with extreme prejudice.' "Now!" He yelled into his headset.

From the catwalks Tanaka with a cutting torch severed a part of the chain holding an I-beam in place. Cutting through the chain, he watched as the beam sung down and slammed into the E-frame. The E-frame rendered inoperative, the officer opened the hatch and climbed out to deal with these resistant Terrans. "Don't let him use his comlink!" Napier ordered. The Neo drew his side arm as Tanaka, Eve and Jinx try to tackle the Neo.

Easily shaking off Jinx and Tanaka; the officer tore Eve off his back and threw her on a pile of jagged debris, one stabbing her in the lower left back. The officer grabbed Eve by her head and lifted her. "All resistance will be crushed!" The officer sneered as he began to slowly crush Eve's skull.

Napier looked around for something to save Eve, rushing a forklift; he started the motor and gunned the engine at the Neo Officer. "Eve! Look out!" He yelled. Distracted the Neo loosen his grip on Eve. The forklift slammed into the officer killing him as the forklift crashed him into a wall and exploded.

"Or maybe the Resistance will crush you." Eve spat back. She collapsed to one knee placing a hand on her lower back. Napier rushed to her side to look at her wound. "I'll be fine."

"You're going need some stitches when we get back to base." He said as Jinx pulled a med kit from his back. Sean took out a styptic containing painkillers and jabbed it into Eve's arm. Next he applied a pressure bandage to stop the bleeding. "Next time we go out, we'll be better armed. It may not be Mobile Suit but it's a start." Napier quipped as he looked over their captured E-frame.

Onboard the _Olympus Mons_, Phaeton was receiving an update from General Shiva of the invasion; General Draconis already reported Venus was under complete Neo Sapien control. The invasion of Earth was proceeding as planned all organized resistance in the North American, Asian and African theatres had collapsed; Shiva reported that his forces have stretched their battle lines to quickly and are now having troubles getting their frontline units resupplied. Phaeton dismissed it as a petty concern along with Shiva's reports of growing guerilla activities and the Federation maintaining a strong foothold in the European front still putting up a fight. "The only recent activity is the loss of one Exo-frame. We are investigating."

"Unimportant."

"There is long range sensor reports that the Federation Space Fleet has divided. Six Exo-carriers and a dozen _Magellan _class battleships are approaching the outer Earth patrol zone. Looks like they're rendezvousing with the remains of the Luna II fleet. I will continue to monitor." Shiva said before signing off.

"I have won!" Phaeton declared victoriously, "The Earth Federation is ours, and now the Terrans have made a fatal error with one force that can save them!" He gave grim smile the Federation was crushed, Zeon has been mollified and three planets under his control. "We will crush them in one great battle, and then nothing can challenge us! Order the fleet to take position!"

The larger Neo Sapien fleet gathered around the _Olympus Mons_ in attack positions, setting course to intercept the EFSF.

Marcus launches an ill advised attack to liberate the Earth Federation falling into trap set by the Neo Sapiens, defying Marcus Able Squad launches into battle to free the carriers and heads for Earth but not only do that have deal with the Neo Sapiens but the Resistance bitterly resentful of the Earth Federal Forces.

Exo Squad

Next episode: Resist

Who will survive?

Time for GI Jargon

Shave tail: A pejorative for a newly commissioned 2nd Lt.

Gaggle Fuck: A disorganized group, a clusterfuck

REMF: Rear Echelon Mother Fucker

DA Form 1: Toilet Paper

Ricky boxing champion: (US Navy, mainly bootcamp) One who spends much of his day (and possibly night) giving self physical gratification.


	6. Resist

Resist

The Neo Sapiens engaged the outnumbered EFSF with intense fury; the battle was nothing but attrition as the Exo-Carriers, Exo cruisers fought to hold their own in battle against the larger Neo fleet and the remnants of the Luna II fleet limped from the combat area. But the Neo Sapiens fielded their E-frame squadrons and Mobile Suits in greater numbers that they were overwhelming the EFSF.

One of the few E-frames that survived from the Luna II fleet's E-frame complement a _#BD-100b _(a variant model equipped with a Vulcan cannon) piloted by Lt. Alice Noretti of Gamma flight who engaged a Neo High Speed Inceptor E-frame; using her Frame's grapping hook to prevent her target from launching missiles. Locking on she fired until she nearly knocked over by a MS-06 Zaku speeding for the _Tornado_.

Two _Warrior class _Neo Sapien cruisers traded fired with the _Constellation class _Exo cruiser _Tornado _and the _Resolute class _Exo carrier _Archangel._ Several Zakus broke through the anti-aircraft fire of the Exo-Cruiser _Tornado_. With only their machine guns one targeted the bridge and the other three took out its engines. Swarming all over the cruiser, it became too much the ship exploded.

"_Tornado_ has been destroyed," Marcus exclaimed from his chair on the _Resolute's _bridge. "All ships assume defensive formation! Main batteries close support field of fire!" Marcus was barking out orders as the fleet tried to rally on the _Resolute_.

Captain Murrue Ramius drove her fingernails into the arms of her command chair to keep from flying out of it as the _Archangel _shook from the shockwaves of _Tornado's _destruction. "Damage!"

"We're taking damage, Captain, multiple decks. Damage control teams are responding. The Neos are swarming all over us!" Reported Commander Mu La Flaga, the ship's XO.

Wiping her brow with the sleeve of her jacket, she frowned at the turn this battle was taking. Marcus left most of the support ships behind, the Luna II fleet fell back after taking heavy losses to a single red mobile suit. Now to add his stupidity he ordered only very few E-frames and fighters for support. "Hayse, what E-frame and fighters squadrons are ready for launch!"

Turning to her computer, the _Archangel's_ tactical and flight control officer Lt. Misa Hayse looked through at the squadron launch status. "We have E-frame squads: Wardog and Galm. Saberfish squadron Skull is prepped and ready."

"Launch 'em! To hell with Marcus!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Hayse turned to her station and opened the comm. system to the hanger deck. "Wardog, Galm and Skulls squadrons scramble immediately, protect the _Archangel_! Wardog, Galm and Skull squadrons scramble!"

Inside the hanger, the main hanger doors open as Skull squadron fired up their engines, the lead fighter was Commander Roy Focker. "Okay people, traffic is going to be very heavy, so watch out for your wingman. Hikaru, stay on my wing."

"Roger sempei!"

In another hanger bay, five Falcon Aerial Attack E-frames were standing-by for launch; they were known as five wings of the _Archangel_, the Wardog squadron. Launching out of the hanger, Wardog met up with a wall of heavy fire from the Neo Sapiens. "Aw crap! These bastards are throwing everything at us, kid!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Blaze, engaging! Watch out for the enemy Mobile Suits, frames and fighters!"

"Edge, engaging!"

"Archer, engaging!"

"Swordsman, engaging!"

"Time to go to work. Chopper, engaging!"

Alarms blared as the Exo-Carrier _Dominion_ violently rocked from direct hits all over the ship. "What happen to our CIWS'?" Demanded the _Dominion's _first officer, Natarle Badgiruel. She straightened her officer's hat being knocked a skewed.

"Enemy Frames and Mobile Suits are swarming all over us; the CIWS' are overwhelmed. Shall we launch E-frames and fighters, Commander?"

"No," Natarle shot back, "we haven't received orders from the flagship and Captain Furlong refuses to launch any fighters or E-frames. Load the helldart missiles into forward and sides launchers full spread at enemy fighters and frames. Ready the forward Mega Particle cannons to take out the _Elysium_ class destroyers in front of us!"

"Ready to shoot, Commander!"

"FIRE!" Roared Natarle. Space around the _Dominion_ lit up as the Exo-carrier launched it missiles and fired it Mega Particle Cannons. Burst of lights surrounded the_ Dominion_ as Zakus and E-frame blew up and the two destroyers spun of control taking heavy damage.

Despite the loss of several support ships, the Neo Sapien fleet continued it relentless assault on the EFSF. Several _Warrior_ class cruisers concentrated fire on the _Nebula _class Exo-frigate _Borealis_. "_Borealis_ to _Resolute_! Main batteries destroyed! We're taking heavy fire!" The Captain of the _Borealis _reported into the flagship.

"All ships rally on _Borealis_! Provide cover and fire!" Marcus ordered as the _Resolute _positioned itself between the Neo fleet and the _Borealis._

Onboard the _Olympus Mons_, Admiral Typhonus reported to Phaeton in his throne room still encased in his E-frame. "Hits reported in our delta and omega sections, Governor Phaeton. But damage is minimal."

"Good, press the attack. When the Exo-Carriers are destroyed," Phaeton gave a maniacal smile at the present thought, "We've have won the war!"

Pressing their attack Neo Sapien E-frames, Zakus and Y-Wing swarmed all over the _Resolute_ and the crippled _Borealis._ Inside the brig, JT stumbled trying to stay on his feet rushing to the bars of his cell. "I need to get to my E-frame!"

"You're still under arrest, Lt. Marsh!"

JT's eyes widened hearing the guard, didn't he know there was a war waging and the fleet was getting pounded? _Marcus you moron! _JT thought to himself. "Are you nuts! For me to sit here while we get slaughtered?"

Suddenly he saw Torres slamming her fist into the guard jaw, knocking him completely cold. "Heh, fucker's got a glass jaw!" She remarked as the rest of squad showed up with JT's equipment and gear.

"Have you guys gone crazy as well?"

"Would you rather sit in your cell and have your ass shot off?" Nara shot back.

"But now you're all mutineers."

The thought made his squad smile, even Torres who was very by-the-book, but she had greater respect for Marsh than for Marcus. Willing to risk not only their careers but their own lives to bust Marsh out of jail. Bronski gave off a loud belch, "That's his problem and this asshole can arrest when he wakes up! But first we gotta save his hide!"

"All right, you worthless renegades, let's mount up. Come on."

Acting as a shield for the _Borealis,_ the _Resolute_ took the full brunt of the Neo Sapien onslaught. Damage control teams and fire suppressors were overwhelmed with the incoming damage. Noretti flew her damaged E-frame into the one of the _Resolute's _hanger decks. She came in hard and crashed, her E-frame was soon engulfed in flames but she managed to escape with only secondary burns and perhaps some broken bones.

A missile from an E-frame struck the bridge dome of the _Resolute_; the shock wave rocked the entire bridge section even knocking Captain Marcus to the floor. Meanwhile Able Squad prepped their E-frames for flight in the main hanger deck.

Crippled and nearly defenseless, the _Borealis_ continued to fend off E-frames, Mobile Suits and fighters with CIWS and missiles. It did little as three Zakus armed with bazookas fired off several rounds into the hull breaches near the _Borealis'_ engineering section; the _Borealis_ was engulfed in a massive ball of fire as it exploded.

"Captain, we lost the _Borealis_!" The _Resolute's_ tactical officer reported.

"No." Marcus mumbled in shock at the destruction of not only the _Borealis_, the _Tornado_ and more than half of the Luna II fleet, 5 of those to just a single red Mobile Suit. "Our Exo-carriers can't be beaten. They're most powerful craft in the solar system."

"Captain, there are just too many Neo ships! What are your orders?"

Marcus was panicking he had no clue. Fight? Retreat? He was at a loss.

Inside the hanger deck the doors opened as Able Squad readied for launch. "Okay, pilots! Follow me and hold formation!"

"Sir! The main hanger doors are open!" The tactical officer reported as she glanced at a display confirming the doors opening.

"Were they hit?"

"No, sir. They were opened from the hanger deck."

Able Squad launched from the hanger into the heat of battle. "Able Squad leader to the _Resolute._ Do you copy?"

"Marsh! You're supposed to be under arrest!" Marcus yelled over JT's comline. "You are in violation of that arrest. Get your ass back to the ship immediately." As Marcus was yelling with Marsh, Admiral Winfield was being wheeled into the bridge in a wheelchair a Neo Sapien nurse.

"Sorry, Captain no can do. I…we are a little busy!" Marsh replied as Able Squad remained in formation engaging a squad of #AA-569 Amphibious Assault Mobile Armors."To the _Resolute._ Suggest you launch all remaining E-frames."

"Don't give me lessons in tactics, you little bastard!"

"Captain Marcus!" A voice next him yelled as Marcus was arguing with Marsh.

"Sir," He stammered in surprised seeing his senior officer back on the bridge.

"Where is the rest of your fleet, Captain?" Winfield demanded.

"They're 12 hours behind us, Admiral. They….were too slow to keep up and Wakkein cowardly withdrew the Luna II fleet after being attacked by a mobile suit."

"Shut up!" Winfield ordered, not much in mood to hear Marcus excuses. "You cost us half our firepower! Now we'll have to get out this the best we can. Launch all our remaining E-frames!" Winfield requested, but he turned to see Marcus still standing there like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. "NOW CAPTAIN!"

"Flagship to all Exo-carriers: launch all E-frames."

E-frames were launched from the _Enterprise, Excelsior, Yorktown _and the _Dominion_ joining Able Squad along with Wardog and Galm Squads launched from the _Archangel. _The E-frames engaged the Neo Sapien E-frames but this was also another engagement against Mobile Suits and it was turning that the Zeon designed Zaku was proving itself superior against E-frames of the Federal Forces. "Able Squad leader to the _Resolute!_"

"This is _Resolute_, come in Marsh!" A familiar but welcoming voice came over JT's comline.

"Admiral Winfield, I hear you were 'half-dead', sir!"

"And I heard you were the brig. All right, what's going on out there, Lt?" Winfield asked as he sat at his station steepled his fingers completely calm in the heat of battle. Marcus stood next to him.

"We're getting beat up pretty good, Admiral. But if you'll give me half the E-frames, I think I can spring your carriers loose."

"Admiral!" Marcus tried to object to Marsh suggestion.

"Quiet, Captain!" Winfield barked at Marcus, he will deal with Marcus at a later time. Right now it was paramount to save the fleet. "Lt. the E-frames are yours."

"This is Able Squad leader. Baker, Charlie, Wardog reform on me. All other E-frames return to carriers." JT ordered, the squads formed around Able Squad. "Target the Neo Sapien flagship! Divert their fire from our carriers!" It was not only an unorthodox plan but it bordered on suicide and JT knew it, but they were out of options to free the carriers. The E-frames charged for the _Olympus Mons_. The flagship was laying down heavy anti-aircraft fire but multiple Zakus and E-frame rallied in support. "Concentrate fire on the bridge! We'll make Phaeton wish he'd never left Mars!"

"The Terrans are becoming desperate. They know we've won. Take no prisoners. Destroy them all!" Phaeton ordered. Suddenly the bridge of his own flagship began to rock violently from shockwaves, Phaeton remained upright but he was no less surprised. "What's happening?"

"Terran E-frames on a collision course with the bridge." Typhonus reported.

"Edge, Fox 2!" Edge yelled launching two missiles at the _Olympus Mons'_ bridge. While several more attacked at close range inflicting even more damage.

"Such an attack has no logic. It is suicide." Phaeton mused, why the Terrans would risk such an action at the cost of their very lives. "All E-frames and Mobile Suits intercept attacking E-frames!"

The EFSF E-frames were being decimated by the Zakus and the batteries of the _Olympus Mons_, while others broke contact and ran pass the flagship for Earth. From the bridge of the _Resolute,_ Marcus and Winfield watch as the E-frames were being picked off like flies. "What the hell is that idiot Marsh doing? They'll all be killed!"

"He's giving us a chance to save ourselves and the Earth Federation. All Exo-Carriers and _Magellan _class battleships retreat, at full speed." Winfield ordered before opening another channel to JT. "Lt. Marsh, what you and your pilots have done won't be forgotten. Someday we'll come back with the fleet and liberate the Federation."

Able Squad, Wardog and the remains of Charlie and Baker Squads broke contact and headed for Earth. "Able Squad leader to all E-frames. Our carriers are retreating! Let's get out here, proceed to Earth and try to make for either Jaburo or any other Federal Forces' position."

_Olympus Mons _along with multiple support ships limped back to Mars for repairs. While Maintenance E-frames and MS-06W Zaku Workers tended to the Neo Sapien fleet, High Speed E-frames ran security for the yard facility. "Our victory is not secure while the Exo-Fleet still exists. General Shiva, I want you to speed up occupation of the Earth Federation. Put the Terrans to work for us." Phaeton ordered to a transmission of his occupation General from the bridge of the _Olympus Mons_

"It shall be done, Governor Phaeton. The Mayor has informed me that Chicago is being renamed in your honor." Shiva told Phaeton from the mayor's office one of the few buildings still standing in Chicago. He found the gesture….'amusing.' "The Terrans will soon learn who is master and who is slave. Occupation forces are ready moving in and securing strategic points in the North America region.

"I leave everything in your capable hands." Phaeton replied signing off.

Once Phaeton signed off, Mayor Reed approached Shiva. Personally, he found Reed to be an obsequious, obnoxious and self-serving Terran. Not worth his time but his contempt. "General Shiva. Humans can be stubborn. You need help organizing them. And as Mayor of Chicago….I mean Phaeton City, I can find some cooperative humans to help you keep the others in line. Of course they'll want 'special privileges.'" The last he emphasize with a wink of his eye.

Crossing his arms over his large chest, Shiva wasn't visibly disgusted, but he remembered reading terms he came across such as quisling and Judas. People who were willing to sell out and betray their own people to save their skins either for lofty positions, money or sexual pleasures or a combination of all three, or a form of self sacrifice to protect loved ones. "I would have expected nothing less. You may tell them find the Neo Sapiens generous to their friends."

18km outside of Phaeton City (formerly known as Chicago; Able Squad hid out in some farm country. They were in Neo Sapien territory, but JT didn't know if it was rear area or near the frontlines since there little activity. Right now he approached Maggie who was working Marsala and Nara's Mobile Armor. The Right leg took some damage in the recent engagement. "Can it be fixed, Maggie?"

"What with? Pitch forks and bailing wire?" Maggie sarcastically shot back, giving up on the repairs for now. Her skills to improvise were considerable but with basics in farm equipment; she found it to be a stretch.

"We'll have to conceal them in the barn."

Maggie's Mobile Suit and Marsala's Mobile Armor were the first to enter followed by the E-frames of Marsh, Torres DeLeon and Bronski. Nara and Bronski helped Takagi cover his fighter with a large tarp. "That's everything Lt." Torres remarked as she lit a cigarette, "What next?"

"Stay where you are! Don't reach for your weapons!" A voice boomed over a loud speaker from above. A Neo E-frame touched down. The hatch opened revealing the pilot was human. "So this is the best the Federal Forces has to offer?"

Relief came to JT seeing a human instead of a Neo. "Man am I glad to see you. So where'd you get that Neo E-frame?"

"A used E-frame lot." The resistance fighter bitterly shot back drawing a hand gun on JT and the Squad. "We took it, that's where, with no help from you. While you 'heroes' were up there flying around, we were getting slaughtered. You were supposed to protect us!"

The venomous words of the resistance fighter clearly got under both Bronski's and Torres' skin to point a fight would have broken out.

"Hold on. Phaeton tricked us, like he did everybody else. We lost half the fleet and a lot of good pilots today."

"Yeah? Well we've lost our planet!" The resistance fighter kept his hand gun pointed at JT as a ground-car pulled with several more resistance. Taken prisoner by the resistance the squad was transported within Phaeton City and into the sewers to their base operation.

In the command center, Napier watched Ms. Goebbels, otherwise known as his ex-wife Amanda Connors, delivering a report from the Mayor's office about the mandatory registration for all humans with Neo Sapien occupation administration to restore order to the city. "Amanda, you stupid bitch! I knew you'd sell out, but I didn't know this bad! You and that stupid fuck of a Mayor!" Napier grumbled at the Mayor declaring those who fail or resist registering will be declared enemies of the state. Sick of it, Napier turned off the monitor. "The Sapes are here to help us? What a freakin' crock!"

"Napier!" Tanaka called out as Able Squad was lead down the stairs into the command area covered by several armed resistance fighters. "We brought the mighty Federal Forces. All those who bothered to show up!"

"I don't know who you are, but called off your people. We're your side!" Marsha angrily ordered.

"The name's Napier!" The resistance fighter shot. "And you don't give orders!"

"Listen here Napier…" Marsh was stopped by Marsala

"JT, perhaps a little diplomacy will work."

"Yeah, I can see what you Sapes mean by diplomacy. You lie through your teeth and take what you want. And just for a few laughs you either slit our throats or stab us in the back! I'd sooner trust a fuckin' Zeon!"

Hearing this got Nara's blood boiling at Napier's venomous attack on Marsala; he shouldn't be blamed for what Phaeton and other Neo Sapiens are doing. "Hold on, Marsala risked his life, fought against his own people for us and the Earth Federation!"

"So," Napier mocked unsympathetically to Nara's defense, "what's a few Sapes more or less. They'll just cook up a new batch in there test tubes."

"You don't understand!" Nara angrily cried clenching her fists.

"You don't know what the hell you're talkin' about so watch your mouth!"

"Or you'll do what?" Napier challenged, Marsh was not in the position to make demands.

"This arguing is counterproductive…" Marsala offered a calmer approach to the situation. This is what Phaeton wanted Terrans divided and arguing amongst themselves. The treaty with the Zeons to prevent them from entering the war, the Earth Federation on the verge collapsed, the space colonies separated. Humanity was looking at twilight if they don't unite against the Neo Sapiens.

"Marsala's right, if we don't work, we will never liberate the Earth Federation."

"BULLSHIT! The Federal Forces had its chance! You blew it!" Napier yelled pointing an accusing finger at Marsh. Then he calmed down. "From now, we rely on ourselves. Consider yourselves under arrest until we figure out what to do with you." Napier walked off with several resistance fighters.

"They don't know what they'll be getting themselves into."

"They will learn. They'll be back."

Several fighters marched past the squad as Torres searched her pockets only finding her cigarette lighter and empty pack of cigarettes. "Hey, any of you got a cigarette?" she asked the resistance members.

One reached into his pocket and took out a pack and tossed it to Torres. "Keep the pack."

Looking inside, it was half full. _Thank god_, she said to herself as she stuck one in her mouth, lit it and placed the rest in her pocket. Walking off into one of the side tunnels, she sat down on the ground, stretched her legs out and smoked; she wished she had cold beer right now to go with her cigarette. "Fuck, I wish I had a beer regardless of the cigarette."

"Or something stronger?"

"Weston?" She recognized as the tech specialist sat down next to her.

"Relaxed yet?"

"I have to be drunk for several days first. Goddamn it! We got fucked in every possible way! First those fuckin' pirates, then fuckin' Sapes, that mother fucker Marcus and you can throw in the fuckin' Zeeks and the dumbasses at Jaburo while we're at it."

"I hope you're not painting all Zeons with the same brush, Rita?"

"Why? They're all kissing the asses of the fuckin' Zabi family."

"Not all."

"Oh? What makes you so damn sure?"

"My family left Zeon during the coup and the rise of the Zabi family. My parents were loyal to Zeon Daikun; they didn't like Girhen turning the republic into a dictatorship, claiming somehow those who lived in the colonies were superior to those on earth. My parents didn't have much love for the Earth Federation, but they decided the lesser of two evils."

"So what did your parents do?" Torres asked tossing away her spent cigarette.

"My dad was one of the original designers of was known as MS-01 it was meant to be used in construction, later it would become the Zaku were fighting now. My mom is a material specialist and metallurgist"

"You knew!" Torres asked in a surprised tone

"Yes and no." Maggie shrugged, "I hacked into my dad's computer when I was 14. Came across the specs for the MS-01; when I saw the Zaku in combat, I put 2 and 2 together."

"This is all really fascinating…." Torres sarcastically grumbled as she closed her eyes.

"Care to talk about your personal life, then?"

"Fuck no! There's nothing to talk about since Iffish crashed to the earth. And it's something I rather not talk about."

Able Squad remained at the resistance's headquarters under armed guard as they watched Amanda Conner's broadcast from the Chicago Board of Trade building. Marsh being a student of history, remembered reading about individuals like: Axis Sally, Lord Haw-Haw and Tokyo Rose. People, whose purpose was to drive the morale down of the opposing side, break their spirits and keeping them from resisting. "Large, enthusiastic crowds have turned out for the first day of mandatory civil registration."

"Enthusiastic?" Torres scoffed as she blew a cloud of smoke from her mouth and nostrils, "More like a fuckin' gun to the head!"

"I wonder what's happening on Venus." Nara wondered, wondering if the same on Earth or worse.

"Registration! Bullshit!" Bronski laughed, "Any moron can see they're on their way to a concentration camp!"

"Phaeton must subjugate the planet, quickly and brutally, and publicly. As long as human believe they can resist, they will." Marsala said

During the broadcast the first volunteer was strapped into a chair as a mechanical arm lowered down to the woman's upper left arm. The arm shot the tracking device into the arm. The squad watched as the implantation apparatus was destroyed by gunfire. "REGISTRATION IS OVER! IN THE NAME OF PEOPLE OF THE EARTH FEDERATION!"

"Sean?" Amanda recognized.

"DEATH TO ALL COLLABORATORS!" Taking his rifle, he aimed for Amanda, ex-wife or not, being a self centered, vindictive, metaphorically castrating bitch was one thing but working for the Sapes death was the only just punishment. But a guard threw a knife at Napier. The knife imbedded itself into his upper armed throwing his shot at Amanda and destroying her camera.

"We can't give up the Earth without a fight, join the resistance! We're fighting for you, join us!"

The humans looked to each other; most of them were defeated and scared, wondering if they should fight or if they capitulate with the Neo Sapiens they would be spared from death. They were scared because the Neo Sapiens were better armed and the broadcasts shown of the gassing and drop of Iffish and other resistance cells being crushed caused them to think otherwise. All debate ended as a Neo E-Frame came crashing through the wall. With disregard to bystanders, resistance or loyalist, the Neo Sapien began opening fire without discrimination. "Get everyone out of here!" Napier ordered as he and several resistance fighters return fire with small arms.

The E-frame continued firing at Napier and the resistance as the dove over the stairs on the floor. One was shot in the leg and fell to the ground while Tanaka and another female fighter tried to rescue him, the Neo unleashed a rocket from the frame's left arm. The rocket exploded at their feet sending Tanaka flying into a wall.

"Fall back, move it!"

"We got to help them!" Tanaka pleaded as Jinx and Eve carried him out.

"It's too late for them!"

"We've lost two good men and what did we accomplish?" Napier wondered to Marsh while Marsala and Maggie performed first aid on Tanaka, Nara offered canteens of water to Jinx and Eve. "People are too afraid. Maybe the human doesn't deserve to survive." Napier wondered how can they fight the Neo Sapiens if the population doesn't rise up and fight for their freedom.

"They won't fight not if they think they can't win. They got to have some hope!"

"Hope," Napier sighed throwing up his hands, "is one thing I fresh out of."

"Napier, I've got a plan. We'll show the people the resistance can win and at the same time link up with the Federal Forces."

Seeing no other alternative in sight, all Napier could do was hear Marsh's plan.

Several days later at New Soldier Field, Phaeton's transport approached the stadium amid the flood of searchlights. The transport landed in the middle of the field, Neo Sapiens chanting his name as he exited the transport raising his arms in triumph. There were humans who were present looked on in fear of the Neo Sapien leader. Phaeton's presence was being broadcasted all over earth, even at Jaburo which being viewed by both Admiral Kowan and General Revil. The Neos transmitted this to Venus where Venusians were being herded by armed Neo Sapiens to large monitors. Even on Side 3 where the Zeons were watching. Degwin wondered what has this treaty brought his people. A false sense of security.

Phaeton, with Shiva, Liva and Typhonus, approached the dais emblazed with the emblem of the Neo Sapiens to make his victory speech.

Inside the corridors, Marsala lifted a hatch from the floor, watching a guard approaching a wall monitor, in awe of his leader. Sneaking up behind him, Marsala gave him a quick and hard chop to back on the guard's neck, knocking him out.

While Marsala stripped the guard of his uniform, Napier reached down and took the handgun. "The weapon, it would complete my disguise."

"Listen, Marsh may trust you, but you're still just another Sape to me. I'll keep the gun. You just get us into the broadcast center." Napier said, still not trusting Marsala as a member of the Federal Forces but even more because he was a Neo. "Now get that uniform on!" He ordered while Jinx and Tanaka lifted themselves out of the access hatch.

Approaching the dais, Phaeton's senior commanders saluted him while Mayor Reed came up to Phaeton. "This is an important day for Chicago…" He said with a chuckle before correcting himself, "now Phaeton city."

"Indeed." Phaeton answered as they shook hands.

Raising his hands he silenced the chanting by his soldiers and went into his speech. "Neo Sapiens! By right of conquest the Earth Federation is ours! The superiority of the Neo Sapien race has triumphed! Those who opposed us have been crushed. Terrans who accept the Neo Sapien Peace will be tolerated in the new world order." As Phaeton spoke of those Terrans, who were the Neo Sapien equivalent of the Vichy French government of World War II, saluted him. "Those who refuse and resist will be eliminated."

Marsala approached the door to the broadcast center; he placed his hand over the buzzer. A small panel opened revealing a Neo Sapien guard looking towards Marsala. "I have my orders to report to the broadcast center." He said holding a data disc in his hand.

Buzzing him in the door slid open and Marsala rushed him slamming his fist into his face. Napier and the two other resistance fighters followed him in with their weapons drawn. "Don't any of you bastards move!" Napier threatened keeping his assault rifle trained on the remaining Neo Sapiens. One wasn't impressed by Napier threat and reached for the alarm. Napier switched his rifle to full auto and fired at the Neo's arm, chest and head. "Now, I warned you! I won't say it again!" Napier said as the guard came to and reached for his weapon.

"Look out!" Marsala shoved Napier out of the way. As he was pushed by the Neo Sapien, Napier went into a roll and shot the Neo Guard.

"Thanks, Marsala." Napier said; it was genuine appreciation to Marsala for saving his life.

"You are welcome, Mr. Napier." He reciprocated, before heading for the transmission console. "But there is much work to be done. And if we act promptly we can save lives on both sides."

"It'll take minutes to set up." Tanaka said as he took set at the console.

"Let's hope Marsh comes through when he supposed to."

Back at the deserted farm, Able Squad retrieved their E-frames, Mobile Suit, Mobile Armor and fighter; damaged or not, they were going into battle. Eve watched the squad take off for Phaeton City. "Good luck, JT Marsh." Was all that Eve could say.

Tanaka finished inputting the last set of commands into computer informing Napier they were ready to cut into Phaeton speech.

"Okay, let's do it!"

"I have chosen this city to be the capital of Neo Sapien Earth, heart of the Neo Sapien Empire. Once humanity understands my vision for the future, you will all come to love us." Phaeton said behind him a large monitor displaying the Neo Sapien emblem was replaced with the words: HUMANS RESIST

Neo Sapiens began giving out shouts of surprise at the message being displayed which was soon replaced by the image of a Terran. "Humans of the Earth Federation! Do not believe Neo Sapien lies! We are not defeated!" Much like Phaeton's speech, Napier pirated the transmission all over Earth, Venus, Mars and the Space Colonies.

In Europe, his speech was a morale booster to the Federal Forces who were maintaining a barely held stalemate with the Neo Sapiens. Cheers, the raising of weapons and the battle flag of EFF came from the soldiers of the Federal Forces giving them hope against the Neo Sapiens. "With the help of the Federal Forces, we will rid ourselves of the Neo Sapien tyrants!"

On Mars, Neo Sapiens were in utter shock of this Terran opposing Phaeton who was bringing order and logic to the solar system.

"Humans of the Earth Federation, unite! Win back your freedom and unite!"

During all this, Phaeton grabbed a guard ordering him to put a stop to all this. This was the last thing he wanted, Terrans opposing him, defying his rule and resisting. "Together we can defeat the Neo Sapien oppression! Never lose hope!" Napier continued as Phaeton grabbed the guard's rifle.

"You dare oppose me!" Phaeton demanded as he opened fire shooting out the monitor. "Find that human! Bring me his head!" Phaeton ordered Typhonus and Shiva.

Overhead, Able Squad opened fire on the field being more discriminating in their targets. Torres opened fire with her 20mm Bushmaster on the Neo Sapien loyal Terrans as they fled, to her death was only justifiable punishment for these bastards. Bronski, Nara and Takagi strafed on the fleeing Neo Sapiens. Bronski took the opportunity to get his sights on Phaeton. "Destroy those E-frames!" He demanded, "Shoot them down!"

Shiva and Typhonus almost literally carried Phaeton away; his death would not benefit the Neo Sapien order, he had to be evacuated. Bronski fired a missile only to destroy the dais. Touching down around Phaeton's shuttle, Able Squad abandoned their E-frames and drawn their side arms, as Marsala followed Napier and his two resistance fighters ran up to the squad. Armed Neo Sapiens returned fire.

"The E-frames are all yours, Napier!" Marsh remarked firing his hand gun.

"We'll put them to good use!"

"I know you will!"

"For now we'll fly escort for you until you guys get out of Chicago!

Able Squad either abandoned their E-frames to self-destruct or handed them over to Napier's cell to escape New Soldier field while stealing Phaeton's shuttle in exchange. Now they had to flee before more Neo Sapiens show up.

Back at New Soldier field, Phaeton looked at the situation with complete anger and rage as he surveyed the dead Neo Sapiens, not only was this was 2nd attempt at his life in this city but a Terran had the audacity to defy him and stir rebellion. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mayor Reed approaching him with a smug smile of relief on his. Disgust for him ran deep through Phaeton, Reed had no intention of keeping the Terrans in line unless it suited his self-serving needs. He called on his soldiers to take him from his sight. As he was dragged away Reed screamed out his innocence and his loyalty to the Neo Sapien order.

Napier and his cell flew escort for Able Squad in the stolen shuttle. Torres sat at the pilot controls, in her mind she wonder what was their next move, the shuttle was only design for short range transport, so it couldn't make the long haul into space and reach the fleet. She could only think of three options: Find a Federation military unit, conduct guerrilla operations or join Napier's cell. Suddenly a transport plane appeared right in front of the shuttle. "What the fuck?!" She cursed then she recognized the plane. "That's a Federation transport! A Medea Transport."

"You in the shuttle and E-frames; do you copy?" A female voice spoke over the radio, "There's a squad of Neo E-frames coming from Northeast. Follow my transport to safety."

"Sounds like this Fed knows what she's doing." Napier quipped to no one in particular.

The shuttle and E-frames followed the transport for at least several hundred miles into the state of Kansas. The Transport landed in some deserted farm land. "Okay, you brought us this far out of our way; we need to get back to Chicago! The Sapes are probably looking for us!" Napier said tersely as he, his cell and Able Squad met with their rescuer.

"The Neos are concentrating their efforts in the North America region at New York and California. With the fall of California Base, they'll use it as a launch point for attacks on Jaburo." The Lt was inch shorter than Napier, which he was 6 ft so she was about 5'11" tall for her sex. She wore her reddish hair cut short with a moderate amount of hair gel. Nothing in the Federation regulations specifically stated that an officer had to wear their hair short; to the Lt. it was personal preference. Her hairstyle was one thing. Her almost transparent blue eyes, her lips, reddish hair and low, lustrous voice were another. For Napier feeling began to stir that were fighting his distrust of the Federation.

"You didn't say who you were Feddie or why you're here," Eve responded with more than just distrust in her voice.

"I know you believe the Federation has let you down, and I don't blame you. I am Lt. Matilda Ajan of the Federal Forces 28th Division Supply Corp and I'm a personal envoy of General Revil."

"General Revil? We must have pulled off one hell of a caper." Napier grinned that his cell attracted the attention of someone high up in the Federation military.

"My orders are to see Able Squad makes it to Jaburo and get them back into space. But also to provide some supplies to your resistance cell; it's the best we can do right now, the Federation is facing some tough times. And I'll have you know I've come this far by special request from General Revil, it has nothing to do with General HQ."

"So does the mean the Resistance will get supplies from the Federal Forces, Lt?" Marsh stepped in.

"We're working that, the Neo Sapien battle lines appear to be stretched way too thin in the North America region and possibly elsewhere. If we can use that to our advantage it's very likely. But nothing until then." Matilda answered. She turned to the members of the resistance and approached Napier. "Nevertheless, even when it seems there is no hope as you fight; remember there are people who won't abandon you."

"What?" Napier asked in surprised tone.

Approaching Napier, Matilda placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've monitored Phaeton's speech coming in and what you did, Sean Napier. You may not see any immediate direct results from your actions but you have given us hope. Good luck." She concluded giving a gentle squeeze before departing for her Transport with Able Squad in tow. But she did stop to give him one more glance out of the corner of eye.

Matilda departs but there was a lingering feeling in air, for Sean Napier he felt a certain attraction to the Federation supply officer, feelings and emotions began to stir that he thought were dead ever since his divorce and when the Earth fell to the Neo Sapiens but one thought remained in the back of his mind, he hoped to see Matilda again.

3 months has passed since the war started during that time the Neo Sapiens develop a system called the Gravitational Focus Shield or GRAF Shield on earth. If the system goes on-line could mean the end for the Federation.

Exo-Squad

Next episode: Target Earth

Who will survive?

Author's notes:

*Sempei: the Japanese word for upperclassman, or a mentor.

CIWS is an anti aircraft weapons system used in Gundam Seed; I don't if the acronym is used by then US military I will look up it at a later time.

Galm and Wardog are from the Ace Combat series

Skull Squadron, Misa Hayse, Roy Focker and Hikaru are tips of the hat to SDFMacross

#AA-569 mainly used by Shiva throughout the series I decided to re-designated it as a mobile armor considering it is too big to be an e-frame in the strictest sense of the word.

The idea of introducing Maggie's parents came in just very last minute of writing I decided to do an amalgamation of Amuro's father and Kamille Biden's parents. Also in an original draft of Gundam Rising, I was going to use Tem Ray (Amuro's father) but I will be making a change, since I'm having Maggie standing in for Amuro.


	7. Target: Earth

Target: Earth

JT laid back on his bunk, reviewing his journal entry 3 months ago Able Squad were brought to Jaburo by Lt. Matilda Ajan. After speaking to Admiral Kowan and General Revil, the squad was sent back into space with small convoy of _Columbus_ class transports and _Magellan_ class battleships loaded with replacements and supplies that Jaburo could spare for the fleet. Reporting to Admiral Winfield at Io, he reviewed Marsh's court martial and overturned the conviction and reduced the charge to insubordination which included the squad's actions even though they were in the best interest of the fleet.

His thoughts were distracted from his entry by the clanking of the guard's baton against the cell bars. "Okay yard birds! Your sentences are up and you're free to go."

"About fuckin' time!" Torres angrily growled as she stormed out of her cell, "Another hour of sharing a cell with Borski; one of us would not be walking out alive!" Torres stormed her way past the rest of squad for the security desk.

"Your personal effects, Sgt." The guard remarked.

"Yeah, yeah! Just give me my fuckin' cigarettes!"

Both Bronski and Takagi looked to each other; spending 3 months in the brig was bad enough, but spending that same 3 months with Torres deprived of coffee, beer and cigarettes was hazardous to their health even more than the war they were fighting.

In her dressing room Amanda Connors sat in her chair while make-up was being applied to her face and the hairdresser was fixing her hair, this was a big occasion for her, this broadcast she was interviewing Phaeton, for security purposes and that other matters had a premium on his time he would not be conducting a face to face interview with her. But that did not matter to her, what matter is for the rest of the population to understand that the Neo Sapiens' will be an aid to humanity under their benevolent care.

Her handler Aeimnestus watched with his arms folded across his chest, he saw little value in this Connor's show but his orders came from the minister of human propaganda, and more importantly Phaeton to mollify the humans and keep them from resisting while the Neo Sapien military crushes the resistance behind their lines and from the Federation.

At Neo Sapien Earth Occupation Headquarters, General Shiva watched Amanda's show with complete disinterest. Mindless prattle for the population were his thoughts this was one of the few means of keeping the masses in line and Amanda was doing her job. She was given a set of prepared question to interview Phaeton which she gladly accepted without question.

"General Shiva," an officer called out pulling him away from the Connor broadcast.

"Speak,"

"Sensors show an asteroid approaching the Earth,"

"Unimportant."

"Wait," the officer said, double checking the sensors, "There's a small craft trying to hide in the shadow of the asteroid, masking its approach."

"A Federation craft? Launch E-frames to intercept."

"General Shiva," A voice spoke out, "There is no need for E-frames. My GRAF shield can stop it."

Shiva turned to see Xenobius, a scientist, entered the command center. Shiva has read about Xenobius' GRAF shield, he had more faith in his E-frames and Mobile Suits than an unproven piece of technology. "Are you willing to stake your life on that Xenobius?"

The scientist stopped dead in tracks trying not to show he was shaken by Shiva's remarks. "I'm a scientist."

"A dead one if you fail!" Shiva grimly joked.

Turning to an officer, Xenobius regained some composure in front of Shiva. "Prepare for gravitational focus."

4 separate GRAF shield stations across the Earth came online targeting the Federation craft entering the atmosphere. A massive surge of gravitational energy enveloped the small saberfish fighter. Soon the gravitational forces began crushing the fighter to nothing more than a small ball of debris to burn up in the atmosphere.

"Sensors confirmed the object has been reduced to 1/10th it's normal size." The officer reported.

Xenobius breathed a sigh of relief that his invention worked and he would remain breathing for a while longer. "Very good, Xenobius, Now destroy the asteroid."

"What, it has passed the gravitational focus. It's impossible to use the GRAF in the lower atmosphere!" Xenobius explained as Admiral Typhonus entered.

"General Shiva."

"What is it, Typhonus?"

"Our agent reports that the Resistance will meet with a Federal Forces unit, tonight."

"Unlikely. We just destroyed incoming craft." Shiva stopped for a moment. "Unless it was decoy?" He entertained the thought it was decoy, there was the possibly that this used to diversion for the Resistance to meet with an EFF unit from either Jaburo or their European command since their feet was reported out near Jupiter and unable to launch an offensive. He also wondered if it was the Zeons, they might be supplying the resistance in secret in direct violation of the treaty. Nevertheless, he told Typhonus to handle the matter personally and bring back prisoners for interrogation.

The asteroid continued its descent into the atmosphere. The external surface began to heat up from the atmospheric friction. The asteroid itself was a fake to conceal four reentry capsules. JT Marsh, Alec DeLeon, Marsala and also Able Squad's newest member: Lt. Alice Noretti. Noretti was transferred from Gamma squad being the last surviving member of her squad that was assigned to the Luna II fleet. "The outer casting should break away soon and the fun will begin."

"Welcome to Able Squad, Lt. Noretti." Alec greeted her.

"Thanks, I heard you guys get all the fun missions!"

"I don't find this particularity enjoyable." Marsala said.

The outer casing broke apart separating the four capsules. A fragment of the casing struck Noretti's capsule as she was trying to correct her trajectory. The capsule spun into a nosedive, the increasing atmospheric friction incinerating the pod and pilot.

Marsh watched on with sorrow and helplessness as he tried to give instructions to Noretti but they were in vain. There was nothing they could have done for her.

Nearby, the resistance established a temporary base camp awaiting Marsh and his unit, as Napier waited; he stared at a picture of his ex-wife. On the picture it said 'XOXO Amanda' that was a different life; he had nothing but contempt for his ex-wife being a mouthpiece for the Neo Sapiens. Opening his hand the wind caught the picture and it drifted along the air current before being caught on barbwire. He walked back to the barn, his thoughts turned to Matilda. Dismissing his thoughts he turned back to the barn and his resistance fighters, who were watching Amanda's show to kill time. All of them held contempt for Amanda but not as much as Sean. "I hate that collaborating bitch!

"Try being married to her," Napier wryly remarked, "Come on let's go to work."

Marsh and his unit continued their descent to the drop zone. With chute deployed and breaking thrusters firing, Marsh landed in a clearing of an abandoned farm, Marsala's capsule entered the tree line breaking through several branches before his capsule got tangled up in the lower branches as Marsala climbed out. The combined weight of the capsule and the Neo Sapien broke the tree limbs seeing the capsule crashing to the ground. Deleon landed headfirst into a pig sty and started sinking into the mud.

"Deleon to Marsh, I require some assistance!" Deleon requested over Marsh's comlink.

The human and Neo Sapien walked up to the enclosure. Deleon's hatch was face down in the mud. "Marsala, can you lend a hand?"

"Certainly, Lt." Marsala leaped over the fence into the sty and walked over to the capsule while the pigs were scurrying away from the crash site. As he lifted the pod, the hatch opened with Deleon falling into the mud.

"Thanks, Marsala," Deleon said before spitting out some mud in his mouth, "I think. What happen to Noretti?"

"She…didn't make it."

"We didn't even know her first name." Alec sighed as he lifted himself out of the mud, he hated the idea of being newly assigned then killed on the first sortie.

"Alice," JT answered, "Lt. Alice Noretti. So long Lt." He looked to the stars for answers and wondered that so many good pilots had died while he remained breathing. Maybe he was among the good or just lucky. "Come on, we mustn't keep the resistance waiting."

The EFF troopers headed for the rendezvous point following the river. In the distance a dog was heard barking. "A dog picked up our scent."

"Don't you mean Marsala's scent, JT?" Alec answered

"It is true, dogs don't like Neo Sapiens," Marsala responded. It was something added to the Neo Sapien genetic template. Dogs were used to track down runaway Neo Sapiens on Mars. The Neo Sapiens to this day employed robotic dogs on occasion for sentry and patrol.

"Neither do I!" Napier popped off the bushes, his hand gun at the ready pointed at Marsala. The rest of the resistance fighters emerged from the woods with their weapons drawn. Marsh thought they were in this together, not at odds.

"Don't anyone move!" Eve threatened

"Easy with the hardware Napier!" Marsh said holstering his hand gun.

"Hello Marsh. It's about time you guys showed up. I knew it wouldn't be too long before the Feddies need our help!"

"Come on Napier, we're in this together."

"Oh yeah? Where the hell have you been hiding for the past 3 months? Napier scoffed, "we were promised regular supply drops as well."

"Napier, you do remember Lt. Ajan saying that the Federation was facing tough times."

"Drop your weapons immediately!" A voice boomed over a loudspeaker. The rumbling in the tree line grew louder as an MS-06F Zaku II approached armed with a 120mm machine gun and a heat hawk affixed to its waist. Its mono-eye sensor glowed menacingly at them while a high speed interceptor E-frame flew overhead. From the water an amphibious assault Mobile Armor emerged from the river cutting off any avenue of escape.

"Drop your weapons or we will open fire!" Typhonus demanded as his frame hover above the Zaku.

Napier clasped a small transmitter with his index and middle finger of his right hand repeatedly tapping it. He hoped this won't tip off Neo Sapiens, using a very primitive technique even they would disregard.

Tossing his line into the river, Jinx's cracked open a can of soda; he wished he had beer, but Napier frowned at drinking on the job. At least a little fishing might ease his boredom a bit. But that was broken as a series of dots and dashes came over his E-frame's comm. system, old Morse code for SOS. It was something Napier taught his resistance cell some primitive methods of communications to throw off the Neo Sapiens when regular comm. frequencies are not advisable. Plugging in his cyberjack, Jinx launched his E-frame heading for Napier's position.

The surrounded Terrans dropped their weapons and raised their hands in surrender. JT glanced to Alec who was reaching into a utility pocket pulling out an object the size of a screw. The screw was tossed into the air and exploded into a powerful ball of light blinding everyone around.

Napier, Eve and Diana stumbled around. Napier felt a pair of hands guiding him out of danger, still blinded he didn't know who helping him all he could hear was gunfire. Deleon continued to lay down cover fire as Jinx approached adding the firepower of his E-frame neither could do much to a Zaku. "The flash grenade was a wise move Lt. Neo Sapien eyes are…."

"Later Marsala!"

The blinded pilot of the Mobile Armor was firing at random blinded and angry. His wild shots nearly hit Typhonus. "You fool, you're hitting our forces! Cease fire!" He demanded, but the Mobile Armor continued firing as Typhonus landed in front of the Zaku. Fire the Mobile Armor's cannon struck the Zaku's left arm, chest and right leg doing damage to the mobile suit's auto balancer. Unable to maintain its balance, the mobile suit toppled over as the pilot tried to maneuver the arms and legs to soften the impact. Typhonus quickly fired his jumpjets to avoid the falling the Zaku. Surveying the damage to his forces he wondered if Shiva's contact was a double agent and tipped off the resistance.

At the Resistance's base camp; Amanda's interview with Phaeton continued, with the Neo Sapien leader stating in order to solve humanity's ills, then they must confront the root cause… Humanity itself. "Someone turn off that goddamn monitor!" Napier snarled, it was already a rotten night and listening to Phaeton's bullshit and Amanda's gushing didn't really do much for his mood. "There is no question, Marsh, the Sapes knew the time and place of the rendezvous. We have a traitor."

"You have a collaborator in your organization." Marsh replied, "We had the same problem with the French Resistance in the 2nd World War."

"What makes you think it's one of us? Look Marsh, you had it easy sitting on your butts with the Federal Forces. The real fight's down here fighting the Sapes hand-to-hand. And you bring him along!"

JT knew Napier was implying Marsala was responsible for the disaster. "Marsala's one of us!"

"He's a goddamn Sape!"

"He saved your life!"

"That was a 3 months ago, people change!"

Marsala stepped into the conversation due to Napier's fallacy. Because of the Neo Sapiens being artificially created, their behavior and personalities were hard wired into their brains thus limiting their adaptability. It was one of their greatest weaknesses. Marsala wondered if Phaeton kept that limitation in the Neo Sapien genome to ensure loyalty of his troops.

"Maybe it was dumb luck," Diana tossed in, "perhaps it was routine patrol?"

"Maybe the Neos tracked the Feddies coming in?" Tanaka pointed out.

Marsala was quick to point out Tanaka's error based on what he knew of the insertion method but he was silenced by Deleon because it was pointless to continuing debating the matter.

"Traitor or not, we have a mission to complete."

"What exactly is our mission?"

"The Neo Sapiens have a new defensive weapon, called the Gravitational Focus Shield or GRAF shield for short. With that system online, we'll never retake Earth."

As much as Napier hated it, he'll have to work with the Federation. With such a shield online, the Neo Sapien fleet can pursue the EFSF while their ground forces can go after both the EFF and the resistance.

Xenobius sat in front of his computer running various computer simulations on the GRAF shield trying to make improvements on the original research or at least understand the underlying theories. The computer's results ended failure, dashing his hopes even further and compounding his frustrations. Burying his head in his hands, he wished to be made a genius. Rising from his chair, he stared out the window behind him, he can't go to Shiva or worse Phaeton and admit the GRAF shield was created by Terran and the he was fraud, he would be executed. To make matters worse for him, he heard from a colleague that Praetorius was months away to a breakthrough on the Neo Mega project. This could spell the end for the Alpha Neo Sapien in the way of scientific research. Most of the Alpha templates were being now be created as soldiers; he knew Phaeton, Shiva, Typhonus and Draconis were 1st generation Alphas with some ability to learn past what was programmed into them by the Terrans in the birthing tubes. He viewed Praetorius' experiments in 'improving' the Neo Sapien genome with some derision; he had to smiled when the genetic minister's was met with complete failure in the both the Warrior and Lord projects forcing him to completely abandoned both projects due to the genetic instability of combining multiple DNA sources. _Why improve on perfection?_ He thought to himself but then he glanced at himself in the window's reflection. _Perfection? Hah! Can't even come up with new technology. We can only duplicate and replicate._

With a pair of binoculars, JT and Napier looked over the installation from a bluff; it was situated at the George B. Fell Nature Preserve, 105 miles outside of Phaeton City. According to intelligence, the facility was either the main GRAF shield facility, a substation or a testing lab; to JT it was a gamble that their target was there. "You're job is to make a diversionary attack on the dome," JT told Napier as the two approached the three of the Resistance's 'good' E-frames. The term good was a matter perspective since for the Resistance, spare parts were hard to come by from what either they can salvage or steal from Neo Sapien supply caches and then jury rig them in the Federation E-frames as well make repairs with whatever's on hand; and it's been a month since Matilda's last supply drop.

"So that's why you're taking the good E-frames?" Napier snidely retorted, he was still wondering why he should work with the Federation if they're going to be reduced to their errand boys and cannon fodder.

"Napier, remember your attack is only a diversion, if it gets hot pull out!" Marsh ordered as he climbed into his beat-up Aerial Assault E-frame.

"Good luck, Mr. Napier," Marsala said with an open hand extended to the resistance leader.

"Yeah, right," Napier scoffed, in his mind Marsala was just another sape and a feddie.

Marsala looked at Napier with curiosity since he wondered what he personally did to earn Napier's contempt even after saving his life a month ago. Studying human history, Marsala learned that humans had this fear and distrust of those different even within their own species; he couldn't help but draw parallels between Phaeton and some of the worst Terran dictators: Adolf Hitler, Mao Tse Tsung, Pol Pot, Josef Stalin to name a few for their heinous acts of genocide. But none of them could ever imagine colony drops. But these were thoughts that could be pondered at a later date, Marsala climbed into his Rapid Assault Mobile Armor.

Napier turned to his Resistance fighters, Eve was performing a final check on her _#PO-024D _Mobile Suit, a combat variant of the base model where most of the right arm is fitted with 60 mm Vulcan cannon; Dianna was checking her side arm. Napier took notice of the blonde. "You look a little edgy, Dianna,"

"Yeah, you too."

"Goin' to be a rough night."

"Don't feel too bad that you lied to them, Lt., access to classified information must kept limited." Marsala said noticing JT's despondent look

"Yeah, until we know we can trust….completely." JT said as he climbed into his E-frame and gave the order to move out.

At the facility, General Shiva sat in his Mobile Armor with his marshaled forces consisting of E-frames and Zakus. According to the intel from his agent the resistance was going attack the facility, he was unsure of the size of the attack force but he had his troops mine the forest around the facility.

The resistance approached the installation; Napier had to rely on the Eve's greater line of sight from her Mobile Suit. Eve reported she could see the facility from the tree line but no sign of guard units.

Shiva kept tabs on the Resistance's approach with an MS-06E Recon Zaku stationed with his forces. The E series was a Zeon designed variant of the Zaku the Neo Sapiens acquired through their treaty with Zeon. Designed for reconnaissance and AWACs rather than combat since its weapons and fire control systems were replaced with sophisticated sensor packages. Shiva found the Zaku to be a very useful weapon even though it was designed by Terrans. Shiva assigned this Zaku to handle the minefield once the resistance was in range.

The pilot watched his tactical display on the main monitor. The resistance was in range, he detonated the minefield.

Napier snapped his head from several explosions around him. _They must have known that we were coming._ He thought to himself as he open a comline. "The whole sector is mined! Everyone get the hell out of here!"

Diana collapsed against a tree gasping for breath as Eve's mobile suit approached. "Come on Diana, haul your ass!"

"Okay! Okay! I just needed to catch my breath!" She answered back as Eve continued pass her, but there was a nagging feeling why stop to your breath, while all hell's breaking loose? Eve's line of thought was derailed as a mine exploded crippling her Mobile Suit.

Diana got up and headed for the facility; briefly she turned back towards Eve's fallen Mobile Suit. "I'm sorry Eve; this is something I have to do, even if I have to make the Faustian deal to save what is important to me." She whispered, if she was going to reach salvation she had to go through hell first, rather Dante-esque.

Flying overhead, Napier spotted Tanaka running to the rally point. Due to Marsh's need for E-frames, Tanaka and Diana were reduced to foot soldiers only carrying small arms, Napier swooped in grabbed Tanaka.

Spotting the fleeing Resistance member, a Zaku armed with a 120mm machine aimed it at the fleeing E-frame. Firing several shots, one severed the arm.

The shock knocked Tanaka into the air heading for the lake below screaming Napier's name. Napier lost control of his E-frame all she could do was brace for impact.

Spotting Napier's descent, all Eve could do was watch in stunned horror as Napier crashed in the distance. She felt helpless as her own Mobile Suit was destroyed. Drawing a handgun at the sound of approaching servos of an E-frame, she quickly spun around to point it at Jinx. "Jinx, I saw Napier go down!" She cried lowering her gun.

"Nothing we can do Eve," Jinx answered back, "Climb on." Eve climbed onto the arm of Jinx's E-frame to head back to the rally point.

Shiva watched the battle from his Mobile Armor. If the information he received was accurate the resistance would try for the GRAF Shield dome. _Strange? _He thought, the dome would be an HVT for the Federation unless they have another target of interest. Shiva studied Human military history which various aspects were beyond his comprehension. Such as a Terran named Patton who pulled his men from a battle to march them a hundred miles to relieve a small besieged force. He made a brief mental note to study an ancient Terran named Sun Tzu.

Marsh and his unit stormed the base with only minor resistance heading for the research wing. Marsh acting on intell the fleet received from Jaburo the head of the GRAF project was based at the facility. The mission was to grab and contact Federation command after interrogation.

Xenobius heard the sounds of battle growing louder from his office. Not designed for combat, he was fearful for his life and had to trust the guards to handle the problem. As he reached his computer, a Federation Mobile Armor smashed through the east wall. Much to his surprise the pilot was a Neo Sapien, running to the door, a Federation E-Frame now stands in his way.

Marsh climbed out of his E-frame to cuff Xenobius' hands while Marsala got him into the rear seat. Deleon was holding off the guards while the kidnapping was taking place. Securing Xenobius the squad pulled out.

A Neo Sapien E-frame patrolled through the woods after the battle with the Resistance. The wooded area was still heavy with smoke and fire. Making his way through the smoky haze, he spotted a fallen E-frame, a quick scan was the same E-frame that was stolen from repair facility in Chicago 3 months ago. Approaching the E-frame before he could do anything, Napier flipped his frame over and fire at the Neo Sapien, knocking it over. Quickly Napier climbed out of E-frame and held the Neo Sapien at gunpoint. "Pull your plug Sape, or I'll blast it out!"

"Do not fire! I will disconnect my E-frame link!"

"You mean my E-frame….." Napier said before being shot in the back with a stun weapon.

Hours later, Napier awoke to find himself strapped to a chair, surrounded by Neo Sapien guards and General Shiva standing before him with his hands clasped behind his back. "Kill me, I won't talk."

"I know everything you know and much more, Sean Napier, we have your friend, Diana." Shiva smiled humorlessly.

"What have you done with her?" Napier demanded fighting against his shackles.

Shiva arched an eye at Napier's response, his reaction might prove useful getting information out of him, but Shiva decided to investigate before proceeding. He made his way to the holding cells where Diana was being held after being picked up by Neo Sapien troops. "He asked about your wellbeing, are you lovers?"

"I have a husband and a little girl; I'm only doing this for them."

"Of course," Shiva quipped, "how could have I forgotten."

"When can I go to Venus to see them?"

"Very soon," Shiva promised before pulling out a handgun, "But first you have to escape!" He said shooting her in the shoulder.

"Merely a flesh wound, but it will make escape more convincing. And if you ever want to see your husband and child again, find out where they have taken Xenobius!"

In an abandoned factory outside of Chicago, Deleon and Marsh spent last several hours interrogating Xenobius. Xenobius' answers were not proving to be fruitful on the technical aspects of the GRAF Shield. "For the last time, I cannot tell you! Gravitational focus is a revolutionary breakthrough. It cannot be explain by normal physics."

"How can you build a system, you don't understand?"

"I…" Xenobius sighed

"We're wasting our time, Lt."

"You're the intel officer, Alec, it's your call."

"What?!" Xenobius exclaimed

"Not only because of your GRAF Shield, we do not have the means to take you to Federation Headquarters for a full interrogation. We have no choice but to eliminate you."

"I…I did not build the GRAF Shield! I do not even know how it works."

The admission made by Xenobius was a shocker to the three EFF soldiers that despite vaunted intelligence of the Neo Sapiens that this one was taking credit for someone else's work and a Terran no less. "Neo Sapien science is technically brilliant. But we are not as creative as you Terrans. Why else would we be using Zeon Mobile Suit designs?"

"Are you saying the Shield was built by a Terran?"

"Professor Algernon of the University of Chicago. I took credit for his discovery. He is a true genius."

"Where is this Algernon, Xenobius?" Marsh asked

"Working as my assistant. He has gone to build a GRAF Shield on Venus."

"Venus." Marsh muttered

"It would seem that our mission must end in failure." Marsala pointed out

"He's right JT, we can't get to Venus. We're stuck here on Earth."

From the information gained from Xenobius; Marsh decides for his unit to go to Venus to find Professor Algernon but their mission to Venus might be short lived while rescuing Napier. At the same time Lt. Nara Burns deserts Able Squad to look for her family.

Exo Squad

Next episode: A Traitor Among Us

Who will survive?


End file.
